


Anna’s favourite

by Rhubarb_Custard



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhubarb_Custard/pseuds/Rhubarb_Custard
Summary: Taking a quick break from my other fic Cards On The Table to explore the relationship that made Villanelle.No underage warning because Oksana was at least 16 when this relationship started, so there.
Relationships: Anna Leonova/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 44
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Oksana picks up a prayer candle, brings it to her nose which crinkles in disapproval, then passes it from one hand to another feeling the weight of it between her fingers. Next to the candle on the mantle is a framed photograph which must be Anna with her husband on her wedding day. She looks younger in it, more care free but no more beautiful than she looks this day. Oksana picks it up her thumb covering the husbands face because he’s ugly and irrelevant. 

“Would you like Tea?”

Oksana places the photo face down back onto the mantle and turns to face the older woman who has wrapped a pinny around her waist and is filling a kettle ready for the stove “Yes please Anna” Oksana loves the way the name sounds as her tongue curls around it. 

Anna stops her action but doesn’t meet Oksanas eye “Oksana you should call me Mrs.Leonova”

Oksana sighs in disappointment, she hates the name. It reminds her that Anna belongs to her husband and not herself.

“Ok, when it’s just us you may call me Anna but not at school, do you understand?”

Oksana smiles because she loves secrets. “Yes Anna” 

They sit at the table and Anna pushes a stray curl back off her face as she leans forward to fill Oksanas cup with tea. Oksana grips the underside of the table to resist reaching forward to touch. 

She takes a blunt knife and carves a slice of cake for herself and one for the younger woman and places it in front of Oksana. “I hope you like Biskvit?” Oksana nods appreciatively, she does - but she would eat anything Anna placed in front of her just to see the satisfied smile on her face reserved for Oksana and Oksana alone when she pleases her.

Oksana picks up the cake and brings it to her lips, she humms in appreciation. If she had a mother to call her own she would imagine the taste would remind her of home. Anna meets her eye for the first time since Oksana joined her in her home. 

“You have a fork there, if you’d like” she nods towards it with her head.

“No thank you, I prefer to use my hands” Oksana licks the sticky sweetness from her fingers, holding Anna’s gaze for as long as she’s able before the older woman looks away, but not before Oksana catches a blush creep across her cheeks. Oksana loves to make Anna blush.

“So what shall we do?” Anna clears her throat “Shall we start with French?” 

“Oui” Oksana nods, Anna smiles as she clears the plates from the table. Oksana reaches to stack the plates and her hand brushes Anna’s setting the nerve endings up her arm on fire. 

Anna stiffens “Go get your books, I hung your bag on the coat stand there”. Oksana stands and retrieves her satchel and spins around just in time to see Anna run her hands down her pinny, collecting herself perhaps but Oksana wishes it were her hands running down the older woman’s body. She aches for it and thinks about it often. She makes a fist and presses her nails into her hands. 

Table now clear Anna sits and gestures for Oksana to join her in the chair opposite.

“Have you been to Paris Anna?” Oksana asks her in French

“Yes I have”

“With your husband?”

“No. With a school friend, I was around your age”

Oksana smiles, thinks of Anna exploring the streets of Paris viewing everything through youthful awestruck eyes.

“Would you like to visit Paris?”

“Would you like to take me?” Oksana replies because she’s feeling brave. 

“That would look like favouritism would it not?”

“But I am your favourite” Oksana bites her bottom lip “am I not?”

“Oksana I don’t have favourites. Each student is unique in their own way. I love and appreciate you all” 

Her words sound convincing but she doesn’t look directly at Oksana. Her jaw tightens. “ I’m struggling with some pronunciations. I want to get them right” Oksana tells her in French

Anna lets her shoulders relax “Of course, go ahead and I’ll correct you where needed”

Oksana runs her tongue along her bottom lip “if I slipped my hand up your skirt would  
I be pleased with how wet you are for me? What about if I slipped my fingers up inside of you, would you gasp or would you moan?Would you stop me, or would you beg me for more?” Anna’s mouth drops open slightly “how was that?” 

“That’s not appropriate, stop that. You shouldn’t say things like that” she says but Oksana notes Anna crossing then uncrossing her legs under the table. 

Oksana can’t help but smirk, her words clearly having an effect on the older woman and herself. “I think we should end the lesson here. I think you should go” she stands and Oksana curses herself for pushing the teacher too far. 

“I’m sorry Anna.” she too stands and grabs the woman by the wrist “Please don’t. I’ll be good” 

Anna places her hand on top of Oksanas “it’s okay. Another day maybe but that’s enough for today okay?” She hands Oksana her bag and she tries to smile through her disappointment.

“Another day then Anna” she replies in French. 

Anna hands her a slice of cake wrapped in foil as Oksana puts on her coat. “For later” Oksana thanks her and goes to grasp the door handle, she turns to Anna so they can say there goodbyes but sees an expression on the older woman’s face she can’t quite read.

“Same time next week Mrs. Leonova“

Anna smiles, her gaze flickering from Oksanas eyes to her lips and back again. “Yes. Same time next week”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of action or dialogue in chapter 2 this is just an insight into Oksanas life at this time

Oksana chooses to walk home rather than take the Tram, this adds an extra hour onto her journey time but she doesn’t mind. She barely even feels the cold or is bothered by it until she’s forced to tuck her numb fingers into the cavity of her armpits to regain the feeling in them. 

Oksana replays the interaction with Anna over and over in her head, analysing the older woman’s actions and reactions, the way she goes to great effort not to touch Oksana or meet her eye. Oksana smiles at the memory of Anna’s face when Oksana spoke those filthy words to her, in perfect French which she knows is Anna’s favourite, and now her own. 

As she rounds the corner down a back street to the broken down shithole she calls her home she wonders what Anna is doing, is she thinking of Oksana too? Is she lay under her husband fulfilling her wifely duties to him eyes screwed shut thinking of Oksana licking and sucking her sticky fingers at the table before their lesson. Oksana hopes so. 

Oksana opens the heavy metal door to her apartment block and climbs the stairs two at a time, she wants to be alone now in her own space. She wants to lay on her bed and think of Anna, slip her hand into her underwear and forget her fingers are her own. 

Her foot hits something solid at the top of the staircase “Watch where your going, stupid bitch!” It’s her neighbour, sat on the floor, slumped up against the front of the door of his own apartment cradling a can of cheap beer. The walls are paper thin so Oksana knows he must have had another argument with his wife and she must have kicked him out again. 

He looks up at Oksana and the leering grin that takes over his face sparks something inside of her, fight or flight instinct maybe. The same one that gets her in trouble at school, for defending her own honour or someone else’s. 

“Oh it’s you, pretty girl, come sit with me”. He reaches his hand up towards her but before he manages to make contact with her she brings the heel of her foot down into his crotch with a satisfying thud, satisfying for her at least. 

“Pervert” she spits, as he clutches himself wailing pathetically and cursing her. Whore,slut, bitch. 

The apartment is freezing, the gas was cut off days ago and won’t come back on for a week, not until she gets her monthly care package and some money from Mrs.Yahontov, her last and only half-way decent foster parent who actually seemed quite sad to see her go. Oksana thinks life might have been much different for her if she had been placed with the family sooner, but there was no use thinking that way now. She would keep the little money she had to pay her way to school each day and steal anything else she needed. 

She wraps herself up the best way she can in coats and jumpers and retreats under her covers. Not before she retrieves the Biskvit Anna has wrapped up for her. She normally feels like a skinny stray cat when people pitty her and feed her, but not Anna. Anna sees her for what she can be and not what she is now. 

She opens the foil and takes a bite, imagining Anna’s skilful fingers kneading the batter, bringing a thumb up to her lips to taste it, to make sure it’s just right for Oksana. Oksana drops the sweet to the floor, unable to ignore the throbbing between her legs any more. She lies back and closes her eyes. Imagines its Anna’s hand running down her smooth stomach and fingers pressing harshly into her thigh and not her own. She comes fast and hard, aftershocks rippling through her body as she continues to tease her over sensitive clit. Anna would like this, she thinks, would tell her how good and beautiful she was. Or maybe how bad and sinful. Oksana decides she likes both ideas equally, and falls to sleep picturing Anna’s face, dark lustful eyes, appraising, approving. 

Oksana wakes the next morning having overslept, she puts herself together as best she can. Any other day being late wouldn’t bother her but it’s Anna’s class this morning, she wonders how Anna will act around her today, will she continue to avoid meeting her eye, pretending not to notice Oksanas gaze. She pulls the door of her apartment closed behind her struggles with her key in the rusted lock.

“Ah - Oksana!” She knows the voice without needing to look, it’s her elderly neighbour, feigning surprise but likely to have been waiting for Oksanas door to open to have this interaction with her. 

“Morning Oskar, computer problems again?”

“Yes” he huffs “Can you come after school and take a look?” 

Oksana turns to him and twists her face “I’ll make dinner” he throws in as a sweetener. 

Oskars wife died and now he’s on his own, on occasion he invites Oksana over under the pretence of helping with his computer or his emails but she knows it’s because he’s lonely for his wife. She thinks one day she’ll tell him, ask him why he allows himself to be so pathetic. Tell him that he hates his shit cooking and his boring stories, but not today. “Sure I’ll come at 6, I have to go now. Goodbye”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments and kudos they really mean a lot.
> 
> Chapter 3 has a bit more action, a bit more dialogue and a bit more of a deep dive into the relationship between Anna and Oksana OksANNA if you please 😛

In Anna’s classroom the desks are laid out in a “U” shape around the whiteboard and Oksana always takes the seat closest to Anna on her left hand side. She makes it in time that morning so that she arrives before her classmates and her teacher exactly as she likes it.   
Oksana places a shiny red apple on the desk for Anna because she had read in a book that in the 1700s poor families would pay for their children’s education with baskets of apples. A small token of appreciation for her favourite teacher. Oksana had swiped it from a street vendor on her way that day, choosing only the best most ripe most shiny apple for Anna. She hopes like her that Anna slipped breakfast and that she can’t resist it so Oksana can watch her sink her teeth into it and sees the juices run down her chin. Oksana considers kissing the apple, so she could know that their lips had touched without touching but her thoughts are interrupted by another student entering the classroom behind her. A boy who she thinks is called Alexei, she isn’t sure because she tries her hardest not to interact with any of her classmates. 

“Another gift for the teacher Oksana? Anyone would think you like her” 

Oksana scoffs, leans back against Anna’s desk, is it so obvious? 

“You know what they say about you don’t you? That your a dyke?” The boy screws up his face as if the thought disgusts him. 

Oksana feels a familiar twisting in her gut, anger bubbling under the surface. She hates that word. “Do you think I care what people say or what people think?” 

“Well are you? Are you a dyke? Do you wanna fuck the teacher?” Oksana bites the inside of her cheek, digs her fingernails into her thigh. “You should show everyone they’re wrong, that you do like boys” his hand drops to his crotch and he grabs his member through his trousers “I could show you what your missing”. 

Oksana is up and on her feet before she knows it and she’s launching herself at the boy, raining down blow after blow on his head and his shoulders. She catches his nose with her fist and blood bursts from it, he cries out and pinches it to stem the flow of blood. Oksana stops to admire her handy work, a smirk spreading across her face. The boy maybe named Alexei sees his opportunity to even the score and brings his fist up to make contact with her lip. A wet metallic taste floods her mouth.

“What on earth is going on here” both students turn to see Mrs.Leonova step into the classroom. 

Oksana brings her finger to her split lip and it gives a satisfying sting under her touch. “He started it” 

Anna touches the boys shoulder and shrugs his head upwards to asses his bleeding nose “go to the nurse Alexei, she needs to take a look at that” she turns to Oksana “Oksana, go and clean yourself up, use the teachers bathroom” The other students have started to file into the classroom now, whispering between themselves and giggling awkwardly. 

“No. I don’t want to miss the class” Oksana tries and fails to keep her voice level. 

“Go and cool off Oksana!” 

Oksana grabs her bag and huffs her way out of the classroom barging her way through her classmates walking in the opposite direction. She rounds the corridor to the teachers bathroom without a backwards glance. Her blood is boiling now. She kicks the door to the bathroom open and braces herself against the sink. She fixes her hair in the mirror as she visualises how she’ll get her own back on Alexei. Just as she’s imagining stuffing his prick into his mouth the bathroom door swings open and she recognises the click clack of Anna’s heels. She hovers in the doorway, trying to assess Oksanas mood. 

“Does it hurt?”

No. “A bit”

“May I?” 

Oksana shrugs but feels her rage turn to something else as Anna steps forward. She brings a soft hand up slowly to cup Oksanas chin turning her head this way and that to inspect her split lip. 

She steps into a cubical and pulls off some toilet paper. She balls it and with a light touch cleans the blood from Oksanas lip. Oksana parts her lips and drinks in the closeness to Anna, the smell of her perfume, the warmth of her breath on her face. 

Her body reacts and Anna must notice the change in her breathing, her gaze lingers on Oksanas lips for a moment longer then she drops her hands to her sides “There. All better?”

“Maybe. You want to kiss it better?” Oksana smiles as the colour rushes to Anna’s cheeks. 

“You are a petulant child” she shakes her head. 

“I’m not a child”

“I know, but have to stop acting out this way Oksana. There’s only so many times I can fight your corner and cover for you” 

Oksana nods “I’m sorry Anna. I’ll try to be good, I promise”

Anna smirks “Very cute Oksana, but I’ve asked you not to call me that at school”

Oksana gestures around her “Are we not alone here” 

Anna smiles her warm smile and takes a step back, Oksana immediately misses the closeness. 

“Take a break and join the last half of my lesson ok?”

Oksana smiles, Anna never stays mad for long. 

“Thank you, Mrs.Leonova”

Anna grabs the door handle “Mrs.Leonova? I’ll get my kiss later then?”

“Perhaps” Oksanas eyes widen at the confession. Anna with her back to Oksana stills and clears her throat awkwardly before all that’s left is the sound of her click clack back up the hallway and Oksana feels elated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 already? Wowzers! Im actually loving writing this and putting all my mad theories down in words. Enjoy

Oksana takes some time to splash some water on her face, run her fingers through her chestnut locks a few times massaging her scalp with her fingers, Anna’s voice ringing in her head “perhaps”. 

Finally Oksanas pulse rate slows back down to near normal and shes ready to rejoin the class. The door to the classroom was propped open but all eyes turn to Oksana as she steps through it, some murmuring breaks out but Anna claps a hand against the whiteboard and draws all eyes back to her. “Concentrate please class!”

Oksana notes Alexies empty desk and smiles to herself. The dull ache in her knuckles and the inevitable bruising a small price to pay for the satisfaction of knowing she’d most likely broken the pigs nose. And of course she would do it again a hundred times over to have Anna play nursemaid to her. Soft warm hand cupping here chin, dark eyes, touching her lip, just inches away. “Perhaps” she smiles.

At the end of the class Oksana lingers, watches her classmates file out of the room and on to their next lesson until its just her and Anna, who busies herself collecting in textbooks.

“You’ll be late for your next class Oksana, do you need something?” She’s back to avoiding Oksanas eyes. One step forward two step back with Anna, always. But her voice is soft.

“Oh I don’t care about that”

“You should. Your a very bright student but you don’t apply yourself” Anna huffs as she sit back at her desk chair, picking up the apple. Oksanas apple and taking a bite. “It’s frustrating” 

Oksana leans forward in her seat now, interest piqued and eyes focused on Anna’s mouth. 

“I had an idea, to try and help you control your impulses and perhaps stop you from being expelled”

Oksana sighs “I’m not going to see the counsellor if that’s what your idea was. He’s an idiot, and a pervert. Probably” she crosses her arms across her chest, defiant. 

Anna hides her smile behind her hand. “No. I thought something more physical?”

Oksana humms, likes the sound of where this is going. 

“Hockey”

Oksana allows her jaw to drop open a touch, dumbstruck.

“Hockey?”

“Hockey yes” Anna repeats back to her as if she hadn’t understood the word. “You would learn some discipline, burn some energy maybe make some friends?”

Oksana rolls her eyes. Anna looks disappointed and Oksana hates to disappoint Anna.

“You don’t want to do it?”

“Do you want me to do it?”

“I just think-“

“If it’ll make you happy then I will” she shrugs “I’m good at sports” 

Anna smiles, takes another bite. “Thank you. For this. I assume this was you? And the peach last week?”

Oksana smiles, doesn’t need to confirm Anna’s suspicion. Although she may not be so thankful if she knew Oksana enjoyed watching her eat. It turned her on. She committed the image to memory and replayed it in her mind as she pulled her underwear aside and- 

Buzz

Time for her next lesson to start. “Time to get going” Anna gestures with her head towards the door. “Tomorrow at 4, in the gymnasium, please be good!”

Oksana smiles the most predatory smile she can manage and stalks out of Anna’s classroom and onto her next class.

Four o clock comes around quickly the next day and Oksana makes her way to the gymnasium, empty save for 5 or 6 girls warming up. Oksana doesnt get on with girls her age, she wishes they’d let her play on the boys team instead. 

“Oksana I presume?” A large woman with grey cropped hair and muscular arms approaches her. She nods in the affirmative. 

“Great. Anna, Um Mrs.Leonova said you’d like to join the team. Go get yourself changed and join the warm up, then we’ll see how you get on ok?” 

Oksana sighs “I don’t have any” she pulls at her clothes “kit” 

“Oh no problem, there’s spares in there. Ask Kantina she’ll point you in the right direction” the nameless teacher was probably used to students from poor households who could barely afford separate coats for the summer and winter let alone kit for PE. 

Oksana drops her satchel from her shoulder and drags it along the floor to the changing room where the girl who must be Kantina is pulling a sweatshirt over her head. She yanks it down self consciously when she notices Oksanas presence.

“Oh. Hi!” Her hair catches in the back of her sweater and she struggles to pull it free. 

“Hi” Oksanas tone is cool but she gestures for the girl to spin round and she untucks her hair, smoothing it down her back and feeling the muscles in the girls shoulders twitch under her touch.

“Thanks. Your the new girl...”

“Oksana”

“Okay well over here’s your kit. Take it home with you, make sure it’s clean and pressed for each lesson” she opens up a plastic storage box and hands Oksana a sweatshirt like her own and some sweat pants. “These should fit”

“Thanks”

The girl lingers awkwardly so Oksana pulls her shirt over her head and drops her jeans before unfolding the sports kit on the bench in front of her. She has her back to Kantina now.

“So Kantina, why hockey hmm? You want to burn some energy, make some friends” Oksana smiles at her own joke, replaying Anna’s words to her but as she turns she catches Kantina, sees her gaze isn’t at her face but taking in her body, appraising. The girl blushes.

“Yeah something like that” She makes a point of looking away now.

“You can look if you like. I don’t mind”

The girl continues to throw shy glances at Oksana during the practice. Picks Oksana to partner up with to practice 1-2-1 tackling. Oksana revels in the attention. Purposely bumps shoulders, once. twice. Brushes her chest against Kantinas back. The girls pretty, shorter then Oksana with honey blonde hair and green eyes. Yes very pretty, Oksana decides. Not like Anna, beautiful Anna. But pretty enough. 

When she asks Oksana to stay behind after the lesson to help her clear up for the teacher she agrees. When the girl suggests they should shower before the janitor comes to lock up she agrees. When the girl asks if she can kiss her under the running water of the showerOksana agrees. 

The kiss gets heated and Oksana almost remembers the girls face in her mind as she drops to her knees, kisses licks and sucks the inside of her thighs. Pushes her legs further apart and dips her tongue in. 

Oksana kisses the girl softly on the head as they say there goodbyes, stupid, pretty girl. Only then a movement catches her eye and stood by the entrance to the gymnasium is, no it can’t be? It is. Anna, smoking a cigarette a serious look on her face. Silent until Oksana is stood only a few steps away.

“Anna, what a nice surprise -“

“I heard”

Oksana swallows, feels sheepish all of a sudden.

“I came to see how your lesson went. The lights were off in the gymnasium, I heard noises in the showers. Now I see why”

Shit. Oksana swallows again “don’t be jealous. She doesn’t mean anything to me” 

“I’m not jealous Oksana it’s not appropriate, not right” she lights another cigarette and brings it to her lips

“I wanted to practice, to be good. For you”

Anna blushes, takes a long draw on her cigarette. “I’m married”

I’m Married. 

Not - I’m not interested. Not - I don’t want to. 

Oksana could work with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your all still with me and enjoying the story as it progresses. Full disclosure - we all know how this story ends HOWEVER I have an idea for an alternative ending, would people prefer to see that and how that plays out?
> 
> Still fits with the storyline and timeline i.e Oksanas time in prison and being picked up by the 12. Let me know your thoughts


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna’s POV this this time and a little bit of Anna/Maxi

Anna’s advanced Spanish class finishes at 4 o clock, she wishes her students a good evening and sits back at her desk to do some grading before heading home for the day. Not that she’s hanging back for any particular reason today. Her busy school schedule along with Oksanas extra tutoring means she’s pushed for time to get all of her grading finished. Yes, perfectly reasonable. 

She finds herself starting to yawn, peeks through the blinds to see its starting to get dark outside. Daylight hours are so few in the Winter and it makes her feel drained and tired. Maybe she should book an appointment with her DR to have her vitamin D levels checked again. 

She scans the paper in front of her two or three time’s not really taking it in, checks her watch, 4.30. She decides to head to the staff room to grab herself a coffee and fire off a text to Maxi to let him know she’ll be home late. 

Five o clock ticks around and she hasn’t managed to get much marking done. Her mind keeps drifting to Oksana, brilliant bright Oksana. Anna wonders how the Hockey practice went, hopes Oksana was on her best behaviour. Today’s skuffle with Alexie will be hard enough for her to smooth over with the headmaster. She replays the scene in her head, Oksanas petulant almost feral expression, softened only slightly by her presence. The way the girls eyes had darkened as Anna cleaned up her bloody lip, the way her breathing became shallow against Anna’s hand. Close enough to touch, to kiss. 

5.30 now, Oksana will be finished practice and probably gone home for the day, but it’s almost dark outside now and Anna doesn’t like the thought of the girl making her own way home. She has no parents to drive her to and from school, no money to pay a taxi so she’ll take public transport. The thought doesn’t sit right with Anna, a young girl walking to the tram stop in the dark. She could offer to drive her? Surely no one could judge her for that. Just a teacher looking out for her student. Before she can talk herself out of it Anna is heading down the corridor towards the gymnasium, she pulls her coat on as she goes.

She tries the door and it’s unlocked, meaning someone is still there but the lights in the sports hall are off. Strange. A noise in the shower room catches her attention, was that a giggle? And again, defiantly a giggle this time. Then a groan. Anna takes a couple of steps forward careful to step lightly on the wooden floor not to give away her position. 

“Just like that.... yes... use your fingers too” 

What on Earth? Anna stops dead a a few yards from the entrance to the shower.

“Your really good at this Oksana”

Anna claps a hand over her mouth. A noise gets trapped in her throat. A scream? A cry? She pulls off her shoes and runs back out of the gymnasium into the parking lot. She stops to catch her breath leaning against the building. Her heart is racing and her gut twists with a feeling she can’t identify, or doesn’t want to. 

Anna lights up a cigarette and decides to wait, to speak to both girls and tell them that sort of behaviour is inappropriate. She rehearses it a few times over in her head. Then the sound of the gymnasium door opening and Oksana is there with a girl Anna doesn’t recognise, pretty girl. Oksana has her arm wrapped around the girls waist, she presses a kiss against her head and waves her goodbye. Anna sees Oksana still, like a cat that’s sensed movement. She turns and sees Anna, smiles and stalks closer.

“Anna, what a nice surprise -“

“I heard” Anna tries and fails to keep her voice authoritative. Even she can hear the bitterness in her tone. “I came to see how your lesson went. The lights were off in the gymnasium, I heard noises in the showers. Now I see why”

Oksana swallows hard, holds her hands up in surrender “don’t be jealous. She doesn’t mean anything to me” 

“I’m not jealous Oksana it’s not appropriate, not right” Anna lights another cigarette and brings it to her lips, heart thudding in her chest now. 

“I wanted to practice, to be good. For you”

Anna takes a long draw on her cigarette. She feels her cheeks redden, knows even in the dull light Oksana must be able to see the effect her words are having “I’m married” it’s almost a whisper but is all she can bring herself to say. 

Oksana smiles, or is it a smirk? Her eyes flicker from Anna’s eyes to her mouth. Daring her she thinks “Do you want a ride home? Anna blurts out

“yeah sure. Lead the way” 

In the car Oksana gives Anna her address, she doesn’t recognise it but does know it’s in the more run down end of the city. Anna thinks about Oksana there, a young girl on her own, surrounded by petty thieves and drug dealers.   
Oksana scans through the radio stations flicking from one to the other to the other. Anna eventually swats her hand away.

“Stop that”

“Left here. Thank you by the way, for the ride. Do you chauffeur all your students? Or am I special exception?”

Anna takes the turn, eyes focused on the road so she doesn’t have to meet Oksanas piercing gaze.

“I don’t like the idea of you getting on public transport in the evening when it’s late and dark” Oksana humms “and your hair is wet, you’ll catch a cold” 

“You worry about me Anna?”

“I worry about all my students-“

“No. But you worry most about me? Don’t you” 

Yes. And I don’t know why, and I shouldn’t.

“I worry about your behaviour yes. Starting a fight and-“

“I told you. He started that. I was defending myself”

Anna sighs “Even so, your never the one to come off worst”

Oksana smiles at this “So people will learn. Not to start with me and push my buttons. Right down here”

“You seem to have a problem with impulse control” Anna is by no means an expert but has known enough troubled students over the years to recognise one when she sees one.

Oksana laughs “Maybe. Just pull over here please, it’s round the corner”

Anna stops and pulls on the hand break, Oksana places her hand on top of Anna’s, squeezes her fingers softly forcing Anna to look at her. 

“I don’t want things to change between us. I told you, you don’t need to be jealous. I only play with the others when I can’t have what I want”

She brings their hands close to her face now, lips parted. Anna pulls her hand back.

“And I told you. I’m married” her voice betrays her. 

Oksana smiles that smile again. 

“Ok. If you say so. I’ll see you on Friday then?”

“Friday” Anna smiles

“Goodnight Anna”

“Goodnight Oksana”

Anna sits and watches the girl round the corner before she pulls away, she sits in the car outside of her own home for a few minutes. Replays the conversation with Oksana, wonders what would have happened if she hadn’t pulled her hand away. Would the girl have tried to kiss her? Would she let her? 

“Hello Darling, sorry I’m late”

“No problem darling, did you get all your marking done?” Maxi is sat in his chair, paper in hand. 

“Yes” she lies. 

“Are you hungry? There’s some stew warm in the oven?”

“I thought we could have an early night instead” Anna holds her breath. 

“Oh?” He looks over his paper now, recognising the look in his wife’s eye “Oh! Let’s go!”

Maxi takes medication for a heart condition, if effects his sex drive and his potency, but he loves his wife and lord knows he tries. 

He lays on top of Anna peppering soft kisses along her face and down her neck but Anna needs more. He takes the hint and slips down between the sheets, kisses down her stomach and runs rough hands up her thighs to her core. He kisses and licks and sucks her now throbbing clit. 

“Just like that.... yes... use your fingers too” 

Anna closes her eyes but can’t shake the image, she tries and tries but as she comes undone it’s not her husbands mouth she feels on her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken a while to get this chapter posted, hopefully the sheer amount of smutt makes up for it?

It’s Friday morning and Oksanas in the disabled stall of the girls bathroom while she should be in History class and all that’s on her mind is her tutoring lesson later that day with Anna. She wonders if Anna will ask her about kantina, she hopes so. She’s made a point of flaunting the girl as much as possible over the past couple of days. Jealous passionate Anna is her favourite. 

“Are you okay? You seem... distant?”

Oksana sighs and stills her hand “Yeah I’m fine, don’t stop” she grabs the back of the girls head gently and places it back at the nape of her neck. She slips two fingers inside of Kantina and in turn she moves her thumb more quickly over Oksanas clit. She wonders if she leaves marks would Anna spot them. Would she ask about them? 

“You can leave marks I don’t care” 

She takes this encouragement and sucks and bites harder at Oksanas neck. Oksana adds another finger, curls them upwards and enjoys the gasp this draws from the girl. It doesn’t take long till she comes, loud as she moans deeply into Oksanas mouth. Once she’s recovered she drops to her knees and reaches for Oksanas zip.

Oksana grabs her hand “We need to get back to class, before someone misses us and comes looking. You go first. I’ll finish myself off”

“Oh, okay. Are you sure?”

Oksana pretends not to notice the girls disappointment.

“Yeah go. I’ll see you later okay”

Kantina gives her another quick kiss, stops to wash her hands and then leaves the bathroom. Oksana hears her linger at the door  
for a minute but whatever it was she decides against saying it and her footsteps fade up the corridor. Back in class the girl reaches for her hand twice, each time Oksana bats it away. Time to end things, Oksana decides, before she gets too needy.

At 4 o clock the bell goes to signal the end of the school day and Oksana quickly packs up her things into her bag, she pushes her way out of the classroom and moves against traffic travelling in the opposite direction towards Anna’s classroom. Once the last student leaves Oksana slips in, Anna’s cleaning the whiteboard with her back to her.

“Hello Anna”

“Oh!” She jumps “Oksana you have a light step!” 

“Do I?” Oksana smiles, Anna looks flustered rubbing the board with more gusto than really needed. 

“Could you give me a ride? To your house for our lesson?”

Anna opens and then closes her mouth a couple of times.

“You don’t have to just it looks like snow and-“ Oksana gestures at her canvas sneakers. Totally impractical for the harsh Russian Winter.

Anna smiles “Of course, that’s fine. I’m just finishing off here. If you don’t mind waiting?” 

A knock at the door and they both turn there heads

It’s Kantina, she’s like a stray dog constantly begging for scraps.

“Oksana. I was looking for you, did you want to come for dinner tonight? At my place?” 

“No thanks” Oksana doesn’t mean to sound quite so blunt. 

“Oh are you busy? It’s Friday night I just thought-“ Her eyes flit awkwardly between Oksana and the teacher.

“ Maybe another time Kat. I’ll call you later” thankfully she takes the hint, smiles awkwardly and with a friendly enough “goodnight” to the both of them zips up her coat and leaves them. Oksana closes the door behind her to stop any more intrusions.

“Lovers tiff?” Anna sounds amused 

Oksana sighs “She’s too clingy. I think she thinks she’s my girlfriend”

“Is she not?”

Oksana scoffs “No. She is not”

Anna humms “Why not? She seems a nice enough girl, she’s bright and she’s hardworking. She could be a good influence on you” 

“What’s your husband like? Is he hardworking? Or does he spend his evenings lay on the sofa drinking and watching sports?”

“I don’t think it’s appropriate to ask those kinds of personal questions”

Oksana laughs “Oh but it’s fine for you to ask me?” Always double standards Anna. 

“Fair enough. Your private life is your own. Can you help me collect in the text books, then we can go”

Oksana piles the textbooks and sits them  
on the desk in front of Anna, drops her voice and leans in “if you really want to know, she’s a pretty good fuck but that’s as far as it goes. I told you, she doesn’t mean anything to me.”

Anna swallows hard, the muscles in her neck tense, Oksana licks her lips involuntarily. 

“Great. Let’s get going then, can you get the lights, I’ll lock up”

The snow starts coming down thick on the drive to Anna’s. Oksana watches the snow as it coats the windscreen wipers as they try to  
keep up and thinks about the poorly sealed windows at her apartment that freeze up in the winter and the gas that won’t come back on for a few days. 

Anna parks up the car and they run into her apartment. Oksana stamps her shoes on the mat to shake off the snow but her feet are soaked. So is her coat as she shrugs it off and hands it to Anna.

“There’s towels in the bathroom, go and dry yourself up and I’ll put some tea on ok?”

Oksana makes her way towards the bathroom but sees the bedroom door is open a crack, she can hear Anna clattering around in the kitchen so decides to take a quick detour to look around. The room is small and bed is neatly made with a bedside cabinet on each side. There’s a pair of glasses and a well read version of “Madame Bovary” on one side which must be Anna’s and an empty whisky glass sits on the other, that must be the husbands. At the end of the bed is a trunk, Oksana lifts the lid and inside are some men’s flannel pyjamas and neatly folded silk nightgowns, Oksana enjoys the feel of the cool fabric between her fingers and the softness as she brushes it against her cheek. Opposite the bed sits a small vanity unit, there’s a photo there of an older woman who looks like Anna perhaps her mother, another of her prayer candles and a few more nick nacks. Oksana pulls out the drawer and takes out some perfume, it smells of musk and sandalwood and Anna. 

“What are you doing?” Oksana turns to see Anna standing in the doorway. 

“Snooping” Oksana shrugs

“Do you have no boundaries! No consideration for other people’s privacy” 

Oksana makes no attempt to move so Anna steps forward and grabs her wrist.

“Have I displeased you?” Oksana smirks

She tugs Oksanas wrist pulling her to her feet “I’m sick of these games!”

She looks beautiful, furious and feral. Her chest heaves as she tightens her grip around Oksanas wrist “Well?”

Oksana brings up her free hand and strokes Anna’s cheek “Will you punish me Anna?”   
Her eyes flicker closed for a moment and the proximity is unbearable. Anna leans forward and her breath is just above a whisper as it tickles Oksanas neck “ Is that what you want, to be punished?”   
Oksana nods and takes a brave step forward, Anna steps back and her legs meet the bed, there’s nowhere for her to go now. One push is all it would take for Anna to tumble back onto the bed. 

“Oksana-“

Oksana slips the hair away from Anna’s neck and presses her lips there “Tell me this isn’t what you want”

Anna grabs Oksanas face between her hands and pulls her forward crashing their lips together. The kiss deepens and Oksana explores Anna’s warm mouth with her tongue, she places her hands on Anna’s hips and pushes her down into the bed, straggles her lap and moves her mouth to the nape of the older woman’s neck. She brings her hands up to Oksanas shoulders holding them as close together as possible. Anna squirms and wimpers beneath her. She brings her hands down and unbuttons Anna’s blouse, slips her hands into the cups of her bra and pinches her nipples between her thumb and forefingers. A moan this time, and another squirm. Oksana pulls her own shirt over her head needing to feel Anna against her without the barrier of their clothes. Anna lays back on the bed now pulling Oksana down on top of her. 

“I want to touch you”

Anna simply nods and Oksana reaches down between them, her hand finds the hem of her skirt and pulls it up, she slips her hand into Anna’s underwear and feels the wetness waiting for her. As Oksana finds Anna’s swollen clit and brushes it slowly Anna grazes Oksanas collarbone with her teeth. 

“I want to taste you”

Another nod. Oksana slips of the older woman’s underwear and drops to her knees on the floor, pulls Anna’s hips forward and buries her head beneath her skirt. As her tongue finds her clit Anna lets out a low guttural sound and places her hand softly on the back of Oksanas head.

“Yes, just there”

Anna bucks her hips wanting more and more and Oksana wants to give her it. She feels her own wetness growing, the aching between her legs protesting at being ignored. She unzips her jeans and works 2 fingers inside of herself easily. She doubles her effort on Anna’s clit, kissing, sucking and stroking it with her tongue. She’s close and so is Oksana. She brings up her spare hand and eases a finger into Anna who gasps, then adds another and now she’s fucking herself and Anna both. She feels Anna’s thighs tighten around her head and her legs start to shake, she’s close now. 

“Yes, please”

Anna twists her fingers into Oksanas hair and pulls it as she comes, the stinging in her scalp and the whimpers from Anna is all it takes to push Oksana over the edge too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve read and re-read this chapter so many times and I’m still not happy with it but i want to move on with the story so here it is, Happy Friday 13th

Anna slides open the drawer on her bedside cabinet and takes out a box of cigarettes, she puts one to her lips and Oksana snatches the lighter from her hand to light it for her. Anna offers one to Oksana who shakes her head.

“Good, they’re no good for you”

Oksana smiles. It’s probably no good for her to be laid with her freshly fucked languages teacher in her marital bed either.

Oksana lays her head on Anna’s chest and listens to the steady rhythm of her heart drumming in her rib cage. Anna takes large draws of her cigarette and twists her fingers into Oksanas hair, stroking tenderly.

“Was it how you imagined?”

“Was what? Oh...” Oksana doesn’t need to look, she can feel Anna blush. “I hadn’t. Imagined. But it was, I enjoyed it” 

Oksana smiles. It was better than she had imagined. 

“But it can’t happen again, you understand that don’t you? I would loose my job, my marriage, everything if someone found out”

“Okay” but Oksana doesn’t believe this is the first and only time she’ll end up making pillow talk with Anna. “But I wouldn’t tell anyone, I’m not stupid” 

Anna stubs out her cigarette and sighs “i know darling” she checks her watch “Maxi will be home in an hour” Oksana knows when she’s overstayed her welcome, she drags herself to her feet and dresses. 

Oksana is pulling on her still wet shoes in the doorway when Anna speaks again “You should tell her you know, if you really don’t like her so much. She’ll fall in love with you and have her heart broken”

Where did that come from.

“Kat?”

Anna nods and Oksana shrugs “I’m not an easy person to love. She’ll be ok”

“I don’t know about that” Anna looks anywhere but Oksanas face and she tries not to read too much into that. After that Anna bids her an overly formal goodbye and wishes her a good weekend. She doesn’t offer to drive Oksana home and she doesn’t ask. Probably best to give Anna some time to mull over the events of the evening.

Oksana decides to walk home, she trudges through the snow but she doesn’t feel the cold. Her mind replays Anna over and over again. The softness of her lips the smoothness of her skin. Oksana imagined she would hold back but she hadn’t, she’d given herself completely. Oksana wonders what Anna had done once she left. Did she shower and make  
Dinner for her stupid husband? Act like nothing had happened and lay down in the same sheets Oksana had fucked her on.

A box was waiting on the doorstep, Oksana recognised Mrs.Yahontovs handwriting. She carried the package inside and opened it, there was a letter which she didn’t bother opening, some tins, baked goods and an envelope with some money. One more night without heating. Just one more.

The sound of her phone buzzing woke Oksana, she flipped it open. Katina.

“Hi”

“Hey it’s Kat”

“Oksana rolls her eyes “Yeah I see that, what’s up?” 

“What are you doing?”

“I WAS sleeping, now I’m awake” Oksana rubs her eyes, it’s too early to be awake on Saturday and too cold to leave her bed. Katina explains she’s calling to remind her they have hokey practice that day. Oksana had already made her excuses to Coach about a “family thing” that meant she couldn’t make it but Oksana has some steam to blow off so she agrees. 

Kat is waiting for her outside of the gymnasium, she grabs Oksana by her shirt and presses her against the wall. She kisses her deeply but Oksana only thinks of Anna. Kat stills, seemingly sensing Oksanas lack of enthusiasm. 

“Its because of her isn’t it?” the girl asks her, her voice cracking and her eyes watery.

“Who?” Oksana feels her pulse rise. 

“Mrs.Leonova”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely encouraging comments and kudos, they really do make my day. Enjoy!

“Mrs.Leonova”

Shit.

“What are you taking about?” Oksana does a good job of keeping her face even. 

“I’m not dumb” Oksana rolls her eyes “I’ve seen the way you act around her and the way you look at her”

Oksana remembers Anna’s panic from the night before - I would loose my job, my marriage, everything. She grabs the girl roughly around the neck, she squeaks in surprise. 

“Lets go somewhere we can talk ok?” Oksana loosens her grip. 

“Wha-what about practice?” The girl stutters

Oksana brushes her lips against Kats “Lets be naughty” Oksana drops her hand from her throat and grabs the girl by the hand leading her down towards the high street. Softly softly catchy monkey. 

They find a little cafe and grab a booth by the window. Kat orders a black tea and a Oksana a milkshake and some fries because she’s not paying. The waitress looks at her like she’s grown a second head, probably because who orders a milkshake when it’s below 0 and snowing outside. They sit in silence for a little while, Oksana watches people coming and going On the street outside through the window, wonders what Anna does with her weekends and if she’s still thinking about last night. Kat looks like she’s building up the courage to speak. 

“It’s true then? You, like her?”

“She’s married” Oksana takes a sip of her milkshake

“I saw how you were last night, you wanted to be alone with her. Does she like you?”

Another sip “She’s a teacher” 

Oksana knows she’s being childish and deflecting. Kat raises her voice this time “Are you fucking her?” 

Oksana raises an eyebrow “what do you think this is between us? I really haven’t known you very long” “Your so clingy” she scoffs

Kat looks hurt, Oksana doesn’t care but knows she probably should at least act like she does. The girl could cause a shitstorm for her and for Anna just when things were starting to go so well. 

“I like you ok. I have fun with you but you shouldn’t make accusations like that. You’ll get people in trouble.”

The bell above the doorway rings and a group of men dressed in suits looking totally out of place gather around the counter. In the middle is a man finely dressed with gold chains hanging around his neck. Kats eyes flick up to follow Oksanas gaze and she curses under her breath. 

The gold necklace man looks surprised and approaches them “Hey Kitten!”

“Papa!” Kat quickly pulls away the hand that had been resting on the other girls thigh. She looks like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Oksana sees her shoulders tense and smiles, interesting.

“This is my friend, Oksana. From school”

He offers his hand and Oksana shakes it, smiling sweetly at him while her other hand snakes it’s way up the inside of Kats thigh, stopping at the sweet spot where she knows the girl is ticklish. 

“Good handshake, strong hands. Do you play hokey too?”

“Oh just recently. Kats been really kind, helping me get up to speed. She’s got much stronger hands than me. Very skilful” 

Kat shuffles uncomfortably in the seat beside her. 

“Nice to meet you Oksana” He looks back at Kat who is rolling her thumbs under the table like a naughty toddler “Don’t you have Hokey today?”

“I uh, I pulled a hamstring. Coach told me to sit this one out. Oksanas offered to come with me and make sure I got home okay and we were hungry so stopped for a bite and-“

He raises a hand to stop her rambling.

“No problem honey, I’m just grabbing a quick coffee between meetings I’ll see you at home for dinner later ok? Oksana you should join us. I never get to meet my daughters friends, she’s so secretive”

“Really?” Oksana humms. 

“Oh yes! I’m just glad she seems to be more into school and sports than running around after boys. I’m sure your dad feels the same”

“Papa! Stop”

“Okay okay, I’ll leave you girls to it. Have fun!”

He grabs his coffee from the counter, waves them goodbye and makes his way back out with the other suits. 

“Your dads the Mayor?”

Kat nods.

“And he doesn’t know about your sapphic tendencies” Oksana chuckles.

“No. He’d kill me, or disown me. Please Oksana” she pleads with her eyes. 

Oksana leans back into the booth and interlocks her fingers behind her head. “Interesting. Very interesting”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s call this chapter the fall out. Enjoy!

Monday morning rolls round and Oksanas first class is with Anna. Oksana does well to act natural as her mind drifts back to the last time she saw Anna. How they’d laid intertwined in Anna’s warm bed, the softness of the skin between her legs, the sensitivity of her nipples between Oksanas fingers. Oksana keeps her head down and focused as much as she can. Each time she catches Anna’s eye it sets off a tightness in her stomach that radiates between her thighs. So she’s surprised when it’s Anna who asks her to stay behind after class. Oksana remains seated and because the door is open waiting for the next group of students to shuffle in Anna drops her voice to a whisper.

“If looks could kill Oksana I would have expired this morning”

Oksana shrugs in confusion, interest piqued “What does that mean?”

“Your friend, was staring at me across the parking lot this morning”

“Oh” Oksana chuckles “Kat?” 

But Anna isn’t laughing “Did you tell her about, what happened?”

Oksana reaches for Anna’s hand but she pulls it away quickly.

“No. I didn’t tell her, she’s just jealous, she suspects” 

Anna’s shoulders drop “Oh god”

“Hey Anna, it’s okay don’t worry”

“Mrs.Leonova” she looks around herself nervously though the classroom is empty. 

“Mrs.Leonova, she won’t say anything. She wouldn’t dare”

Anna exhales “You don’t know that”

“I do. She won’t, I promise. She’ll keep my secret and I’ll keep hers”

Anna sighs “Do I want to know?”

“Probably not” Oksana smiles.

Anna tries and fails to hold back her own smile “Okay get going” 

Oksana nods and grabs her satchel but stops just short of the door, turning back she has to know “Do you regret it?”

Anna doesn’t answer, students have started filing in to the classroom but the way a blush creeps across Anna’s face and her lips part slightly tells Oksana what she needed to know. 

Oksana is waiting for Kat at lunchtime, she grabs her from the sea of students heading towards the cafeteria and pulls her into the bathroom. 

She brings her forearm up and backs the girl against the door pinning her by her throat. Oksana presses harder against her but instead of struggling or trying to shrug her off the girl bucks her hips against her. 

Oksana laughs “You like this? You like when I’m rough with you?” A shy nod.

Oksana brings her fingers up and presses them into the girls mouth coating them in wetness and then slips them into her underwear and inside her roughly.

She gasps “Fuck Oksana” her hips buck again and Oksana sets a punishing pace, she slips another finger inside stretching the girl wider.

“I’m gonna come” Kat loves to announce when shes close to coming. Oksana stills her hand and the girl groans missing the contact. 

“I thought we had an agreement Kat?”

“What? We do!”

“No? But staring daggers at Anna - Mrs.Leonova. It’s not exactly subtle” 

“So you are fucking her then?” She wrinkles her nose “what does she have that I don’t?”

Oksana rolls her eyes, she doesn’t even know where to start. Anna makes her feel like she has electricity running through her veins. Now she’s had her she only wants more. 

Kat is unimpressed by her none reply “She’s a teacher. And she’s old”

Oksana slams her hands on the door either side of the girls head causing her to jump “And your fucking desperate. Cut the shit or I’ll tell the mayor exactly what his little kitten gets up to” Oksana puts her fingers in her own mouth now and sucks them clean. 

“I won’t. I won’t say anything”

Oksana smiles “Good girl. And you’ll go tell Anna that. Tonight. Because she thinks your going to squeal but your not are you?”

Kat nods “I won’t, I’ll tell her that”

Oksana stalks back towards the girl and snaps her teeth just an inch away from her face “Good girl. You’ll need to finish yourself off, sorry baby”

With that Oksana slid the girl aside to open the door and left the bathroom to go for lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, I’m working 60 hours a week in my real world job so I’ve been exhausted, hopefully that doesn’t show.

A knock at the classroom door brings Anna back from her daydream. She half expects it to be Oksana.

“Mrs.Leonova?”

Anna’s stomach knots. It’s Katina.

“Hello, can I help you” she manages politely, she hopes. 

The girl closes the door behind her and sits in Oksanas usual seat. 

“Oksana asked me to come and speak to you”

“Oh?”

“Yeah she wanted me to tell you that I won’t tell anyone. About you and her” 

“There is no me and her, I’m a teacher she’s a student, a female student” Anna sounds convincing even to herself, probably because she has practiced this line over and over in her head.

Katina smirks “Okay fine but either way. I won’t be saying anything to anyone so you don’t need to worry” 

Anna feels relief wash over her, not that she could show it “Well I appreciate that, thank you. Rumours can be, dangerous”

The girls look lingers, almost staring at Anna making her feel uncomfortable.

“Was there something else?”

She tilts her head a touch “What is it about you? What do you have that I don’t?”

“Excuse me?” Anna’s taken aback by the girls brashness. “Aren’t you and Oksana, in a relationship?”

“We were. I think. But she’s not interested in me anymore” the girl blinks slowly, sadly. 

“Unfortunately relationships don’t always work out” Anna half-smiles sympathetically. 

“I mean we had sex this morning, she’s insatiable y’’know, so rough, so passionate”

Anna feels something akin to jealousy twist in her stomach. Oksana had been passionate with her, but not rough, she was soft and tender, especially afterwards. 

“But your right. Relationships are hard, especially when one persons in love with someone else”

Anna feels herself blush and only manages to humm in response.

“I should get going now, later Mrs.Leonova”

Anna is slicing up onions and carrots when a loud knock at the door startles her. She turns the radio down and wipes her hands down her apron. More impatient knocking follows as Anna makes her way through the living room to the front door. 

“I’m coming, just a minute please!”

Anna unlocks the door and it swings open.

“Oksana!”

She ushers the girl inside taking a peak down each side of the hallway.

“Oksana you can’t just show up here when you feel like it. This is my home. It’s not proper”

“But I wanted to see you”

Oksana leans back against the door and pouts dramatically. Those lips, That mouth. Amazing mouth, soft and warm, pressed against Anna’s lips and thighs and-

“Your staring ” the girl smirks as she follows the smells of cooking into the kitchen. Anna sighs and follows her.

“I came to check everything was ok. With Kat?”

“She came and spoke to me, yes. Reassured me she wouldn’t cause any problems”

Oksana nods, satisfied “So what are you making?”

“Cassolette, it’s one of my favourites. Look, Maxi will be home soon” 

Oksana humms and pops a slice of carrot into her mouth. “Do you always make dinner for your husband”

Anna rubs her face with her hand exasperated. “Normally yes”

“Quite the dutiful housewife aren’t you” 

Oh how Anna wishes that was true, wishes that she hadn’t spent all day replaying her indiscretion the previous night over and and over and wishing that she could feel guilty. That she could feel guilty and sick to her stomach and never want it to happen again. 

Anna tries and fails in taking the high road. “Yes well, I took vows. Before god”

“Ahh yes, god” the girl nods “I seem to remember you mentioning him last night”

Anna takes her position back at the worktop and tries to continue prepping dinner. Oksana leans on the counter beside her. “Oh god, don’t stop and so on”

Anna stills, her voice is barely above a whisper “Please Oksana”

She nods “That one too”

Anna stills, puts down the knife she was holding and grabs the girl softly by the shoulders. She needs her to stop, needs her to leave before she gives in, she wants to give in. Wants to touch and be touched though she knows it’s wrong “Oksana, don’t. I can’t be alone with you like this its too-“ tempting “too much”

Oksana ducks her head runs the tip of her tongue across Anna’s fingertip never breaking eye contact. Anna feels a familiar stirring between her thighs. Oksanas hands drop to the older woman’s hips and start to untie her apron

“What time is your husband going to be home?”

Anna’s hands have moved now to cradle the girls face. Her thumb runs across her soft bottom lip. Oksana allows her mouth to fall open slightly and Anna can feel her soft breath and her own heart pounding in her chest. 

“Not for a couple of hours”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with my totally sporadic updates, you might get one a month. You might get one a day, who knows! (Not me)
> 
> NSFW, enjoy!

“What are you doing to me Oksana?” Anna sighs, her forehead pressed against the younger woman’s. 

“Ask me to stop and I will” Oksana knows she won’t, because she doesn’t. Not with the way her pupils have blown and her breathing has picked up. 

Anna makes a small sound of disapproval and Oksanas mouth is on her, slowly at first but soon her tongue is exploring Oksanas, her fingers intertwined in Anna’s glorious curls, fingernails grazing her scalp as the kiss deepens. 

Oksana scoots backward pulling Anna with her and slides up onto the countertop, the chopping board and peeler hit the floor with a crash but neither woman cares. Oksana pulls Anna gently towards her circling her legs around Anna’s hips pulling her closer, enjoying the glorious friction building between her thighs. Her hips buck once, twice and Anna places her hands there holding her close, a small moan escapes her lips.

Oksana brushes Anna’s hair away from her neck and runs her tongue from Anna’s collarbone to her neck, sucks the sweet spot just below her ear and whispers “You make me so fucking wet”

Anna pulls back looking scandalised, exactly as planned. “You have a filthy mouth for a young lady”

Too easy. 

“Do you want me to show you what I can do with my filthy mouth?” Anna nods slowly. 

Oksana kisses her way down each part of Anna’s exposed chest as she unbuttons her blouse and slides it down and off her arms, she unclasps her bra and takes in the image of her round full breasts and licks her lips. She must have been staring longer than she realised because Anna moves to pull her arms up to cover her chest. Oksana swats them away and before Anna has time to start worrying about Cassolettes or husbands she pushes herself off the counter and flips positions with Anna so she’s pinned against the worktop. Anna gasps, both in surprise and with the new sensation of Oksana taking her sensitive nipple into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue and grazing it with her teeth.

“Oh god, yes” her hand finds the back of Oksanas head holding her firmly in place. Oksana slips her hand down between their body and into Anna’s slacks. She feels the slick heat waiting for her and Anna’s hips rise to quicken her touch. God she’s wet. She moans as Oksana finds her clit and circles it slowly. Oksana gives Anna’s other nipple the same treatment but continues at what she knows must be a frustratingly slow pace. Her hips are bucking forward now and Oksana can feel the older woman growing frustrated, she wants more but Oksana wants her to ask for it. Wants her to grab her and push her roughly to her knees and bury her face in her pussy. Oksana would spend hours on her knees before Anna, worshiping her, devouring her. 

“Please” and it’s not a question but a wish, a prayer. 

“Tell me what you want?”

“Touch me”

“I am touching you” Oksana circles her clit slower but with more pressure now.

“You want me to beg?”

Yes. “No. Tell me what you want” 

Anna grabs her by the wrist “I want your beautiful mouth on me” Anna’s response takes Oksana by surprise, she quirks an eyebrow. Anna blushes, beautiful Anna. She seems to have shocked even herself.

Oksana pats the counter and Anna obliges, Oksana wraps her arms around Anna’s thighs pushing her legs further apart, slides her underwear to the side and gets to work licking and sucking her clit. Anna cries out and Oksana feels powerful, she slips a finger inside of Anna and then a second, she fucks her slowly and licks her quickly. It doesn’t take long until Anna is twitching and shuddering beneath her, her thighs clamped around Oksanas head pressing her closer and closer until she cries out for God as she comes. Oksana continues kissing, sucking and lapping at Anna until she’s too sensitive and gently pushes her head away. 

Oksana wipes her chin then kisses Anna, allowing her to taste herself until her breathing has returned to normal. Anna grips her by the waist and pulls her closer, her hands snake their way under Oksanas shirt and stroke the soft skin of her hips and lower back. Anna’s fingertips leave goosebumps in their wake. Oksana lets out a shaky breath, she’s overstimulated, her underwear ruined she needs to touch herself, needs to come. She moves her hand down to undo to the top button of her jeans but Anna pushes her hand away and replaces it with her own. 

“I don’t know how-“

Anna’s slides down her zipper and runs her forefinger through Oksanas slick pussy, she quickly finds her clit and strokes it in broad circles.

“Fuck” Oksana hisses “just like that” 

Anna pulls the girl back into a passionate kiss and Oksana closes her eyes, seeing stars as Anna increases the pace and pressure on her swollen clit. Oksana know she won’t last long.She grips the countertop as waves of pleasure wash over her and she comes hard. Her legs turn to jelly and Anna wraps an arm around her hips to keep her upright. 

“Wow” is all Oksana can manage to say, she feels stupid immediately for saying it, like a stupid cheesy movie. 

Anna pushes the hair away from Oksanas face and looks at her in a strange way Oksana can’t put her finger on for a minute “Beautiful girl”. 

Oksana isn’t sure what she’s supposed to do so leans in for another kiss. She could kiss Anna forever. Anna giggles and holds up a finger. “ Let me go freshen up”

Oksana hears taps running in the bathroom, as she bends to pick up the utensils from the floor she hears a key turn in the lock. Hears a mans voice. 

“Hi Darling!” He calls out. The husband.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to split this into two parts because it’s long-ish but I haven’t updated for a while so here we are. If I could be bothered to name each chapter (I can’t, sorry) this one would be called playing with fire or something because I am not onboard with the idea that the Anna/Oksana relationship was a one sided thing. I absolutely believe that Anna enjoyed the excitement of the affair and hey why wouldn’t she!

“Hi Darling!” 

Oksana looks around herself uselessly, opens the fridge for something to do. Probably best to leave the awkward excuses and small talk to Anna.

They must meet somewhere in the space between the kitchen and the lounge.

“Hello darling, your home early!”

“There wasn’t so much traffic tonight so here I am. Something smells good”

“Im glad. I’m making a Cassolette for dinner. Why don’t you go get changed. I’ll pour you a drink while we wait”

Oksana slams the fridge door to alert the happy couple to her presence, surely Anna hadn’t forgotten she was there. Or maybe she expected Oksana would have climbed out of a window by now. 

“What was that?”

“Oh it’s-“

Oksana turns and sees the husband, who looks quite a bit like a librarian step into the kitchen. He’s shorter than he looks in his picture, with limp sandy shitty hair and thick-rim glasses. Even objectively speaking Oksana wonders what Anna sees in the wet blanket of a man. 

“Oh hello-“ he starts politely, as if he hasn’t just discovered a total stranger in his kitchen. 

Oksana knows he’s waiting for her to introduce herself and maybe she would have but she doesn’t like the way her belly feels seeing his arm draped around Anna’s waist affectionately. Anna who widens her eyes at Oksana probably wishing she would say something to break the awkwardness. 

“This is Oksana, you remember I told you about her darling?”

“Oh the languages girl?”

Oksana cocks an eye brow.

“Yes this is she. She really is brilliant, my top pupil. We’ve just finished a private lesson. That’s why she’s here, in our kitchen”

Anna’s eyes drop to Oksanas lips for a fraction of a second before she remembers herself and does the eyes thing again.Oksana smirks.

“Nice to meet you” Oksana manages and it sounds like a question rather than a statement. Oh well.

“Same to you. I’m Anna’s husband. Maxi” he offers his hand to Oksana who shakes it weakly. 

“I’m going to go get showered and changed, you should join us for dinner Oksana” he adds with a smile.

“Oh no thank you-“ Oksana wipes her hand down her jeans not so subtlety.

“We insist Oksana” Anna smiles. 

“Okay then ” Oksana shrugs a shoulder and the librarian presses a kiss to Anna’s head and sculks off to the bathroom leaving the two women alone. Anna takes her place back at the worktop.

“Pass me the salt please, it’s in the top cupboard there” Anna points a kitchen knife in the general direction. 

Anna turns to Oksana “measure out a couple of spoonfuls and add it in for me”

Oksana does as she’s told standing shoulder to shoulder with Anna who’s acting as if this whole situation is totally normal. 

Oksana waits until the silence has stretched out a couple of minutes “ Soooo.You said he wouldn’t be home for hours? And why did you ask me to stay? 

“It would look strange to rush you out the door as soon as Maxi got home” 

“Stranger than me standing here helping you make dinner for your husband on the countertop you just fucked me against?” Oksana asks more amused than put out. 

Anna drops the knife shes holding with a clatter “keep your voice down!”

“Well?” Oksana asks with a furrowed brow. 

Anna sighs “Please darling, you know what’s at stake here, what I have to loose. If we want this to go on we have to be so careful”’

“Do you? Want this to go on?” Oksana says, more emotion in her voice than she would have liked. 

Anna must see the vulnerability there that the girl feels, she glances over her shoulder to check the hallway is clear and takes Oksanas face in her hands. Uses to thumbs to rub circles on her cheeks 

“Of course, I want this, and I want you”

Oksana feels the words in hushed tones travel directly south. “I want you”. She crashes her mouth into Anna’s, it’s quick and desperate and heated. Within a couple of seconds Anna’s kissing her back, when her mouth opens to let out a small wimper Oksana slides her tongue into the older woman’s mouth. Oksana registers the sound of the shower cutting off and Anna must too, she pushes Oksana gently away and presses their foreheads together. Their breathing both heavy now.

“what would you like to drink?” She shouts to her husband in the next room while Oksana runs her hand down the buttons of Anna’s blouse, reaching between her breasts and running her fingers across the crucifix hanging there. 

“Whisky please darling!”

“No prob-lem” Anna’s voice breaks as Oksana presses her hips into Anna and whispers in her ear “I want to do un-holy things to you” 

“Stop” she mouths.

Oksana takes a step back and holds her hands up in defeat, smirk deftly in place.

Oksana enjoys cooking with Anna, she gives her small tasks to do, probably to keep her hands busy and remove the temptation for them to wander but still, it’s nice. She especially enjoys when Anna asks her to taste this or that, holding a spoon up for Oksana to take but each time she holds her hands behind her back and licks it directly off the spoon all  
while making wholly inappropriate noises of approval. It becomes a game, Oksana trying to hold Anna’s eye for as long as she can before the woman looks away and blushes. She almost forgets the husbands there at all until he re-appears wet hair stuck to his head rubbing his steamed up glasses with his shirt. 

Anna asks Oksana to set the table and she shrugs in the affirmative, mood now soured by the presence of the librarian. Oksana takes a stack of plates and cutlery from Anna. She sets them on the table and tries to decipher the whispered murmurings from the kitchen, she hears a giggle from Anna and decides she probably doesn’t want to know. 

“How are the private lessons going?” Maxi asks conversationally

Anna pauses with a hunk of bread halfway to her mouth. “Very well, Oksanas making improvements all the time”

Anna’s good at lying, too good. Her face gives nothing away.

“That’s because she has the best teacher?” He drawls, Anna blushes a bit, but not like she does for Oksana. 

“What do you do for a living then?” 

“I’m a travelling book salesmen” he announces with an edge of pride in his voice

Oksana scoffs, of course he is. Anna does the eyes thing again.

“That sounds, interesting?”

“It is if you have a passion for books. Which I do. I just wish I didn’t spend so much time away from home” he casts a sympathetic look in Anna’s direction

“Oh?” Oksana asks, interest now piqued

“I’m off to Moscow later this week and will be away for a few nights”

Oksana makes a mental note of that for later and turns to Anna “This is lovely thank you”.

Anna smiles “your welcome, I had a good helper”

“Oh yes, lovely as usual my love” Maxi adds and Oksana resists the overpowering urge to roll her eyes because he clearly doesn’t see how lucky he is. The rest of dinner goes on uneventfully, Oksana manages to make conversation, mostly with Anna but nods and gives polite one word answers when Maxi asks her something. Oksana and Maxi clear the plates into the kitchen and stack them up on the countertop. Oksanas mind slips back to a few hours ago and the image of Anna lay back  
legs spread open with Oksanas head nestled between her thighs. 

Anna appears in the doorway with her coat on “It’s late Oksana, want a ride?” 

“Please” Oksana smiles


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, i wanted to squeeze in a cheeky update before Christmas so sorry if this seems a bit rushed. This ones dedicated to my fellow Brits who are lockdown number 3 over the festive period which is totally shit but totally necessary.

Anna drives slowly with Oksana back to her apartment, probably due to the icy road conditions but Oksana keeps catching her out of the corner of her eye, stealing glances, studying her almost. 

“Here’s fine” Oksana points, not waiting Anna to drop her off too close to where she actually lives. Not that she cares, she’s not embarrassed she just doesn’t want pity, not from Anna. 

Anna pulls over and puts on the handbreak “Ok I’ll see you tomorrow then, in class?”

Oksana rolls her eyes “Yes Mrs.Leonova”

“What?” Anna laughs

“What’s with the formality?”

“Nothing” Anna smiles

Oksana reaches out and brushes a loose curl away from Anna’s face, she’s not sure why Anna seems awkward all of a sudden and blanches slightly at her touch. Anna is frustrating and endearing all at the same time.

“When I get to my room I’m going to fuck my self, to the thought of you fucking me. Just so you know”

Anna’s eyes widen in mock surprise “Do you have no shame? You’re very...” “brazen” 

“I feel ashamed of things, but not about sex. Why would I? I enjoy it. Men are allowed to enjoy sex but it’s shameful for women?”

Anna nods “Your an old head on young shoulders Oksana”

Oksana flicks through the radio stations, trying to drag out a few more minutes in Anna’s company. Anna bats her hand away playfully.

“I’ve told you, stop that” 

“Do you think if people knew about us they’d think I had mommy issues?” 

“I don’t know where to start with that one, they’d probably think I’d taken advantage of you, as your teacher”

“but I’m not old enough to be your mother” Anna adds as an afterthought. 

“How old are you?”

“I think it’s rude to ask a woman her age” Anna says as more of a question than a statement

“I think it’s okay to ask if your fucking the woman” Oksana adds with a grin

“ I’m 34”

Oksana shrugs a shoulder “That’s not so old”

“Thank you?” Anna chuckles 

“How old were you when you married the lib- your husband?”

“Young. Too young probably, I met him when I was around your age and married him a couple of years later”

“Why don’t you have children? Did you not want them or can he not” Oksana makes a crude gesture. 

Anna sighs “what’s with all the personal questions all of a sudden”

“I don’t know” Oksana lies and looks down at her hands in her lap. Why is it so hard to lie to Anna’s face, it comes so easily with others. 

Anna gently turns the girls head back toward her by placing her thumb and forefinger on her chin.

“I just don’t understand why your with him. There’s absolutely nothing to him” Oksana blurts out all at once. 

“But you don’t know him. He’s a good man”

Oksana ignores the last statement because she doesn’t want to know how great of a man he is. 

“I didn’t like seeing you with him, his arm around you. It made me jealous. He gets to see you all the time, gets all of your attention ” 

Anna drops her hand to Oksanas lap and cups her hand with her own.

“He’s my husband, we love eachother. You must know this”

Oksana pulls her hand quickly away, feeling stupid for having been so honest “I know that I’m not an idiot”

“I didn’t say you were”

Oksana is irritated now “ I know you have a husband. Yet you’ve never said no to me? So you can’t be a very good wife. Or a very happy one”

Anna looks affronted “I don’t like this side of you Oksana. I can’t deal with your mood swings like this” 

Oksana feels her temper bubbling up now “And I can’t deal with your bored housewife drama. I’ll see you at school tomorrow” 

She closes the car door behind her, harder than necessary and crosses the street to her apartment. She doesn’t turn back to check to see if Anna is still there, until she does, and she is. 

Sleep doesn’t come easy for Oksana that night, she replays Anna’s words in her head, tortures herself with images of Anna with her husband. She masturbates, twice. By the morning her anger is gone but has been replaced with frustration. She heads into school early to speak to Anna but when she arrives the door to her classroom is locked. It’s 30 minutes before classes start and Oksana knows the woman will either be in the staff welfare room having a coffee or at the back of the building having a cigarette. Oksana decides to check outside first, and she’s right. 

Anna smiles a half smile at her, more out of politeness than pleasure at seeing the girl. 

Oksana puffs out her cheeks and slowly blows the air out “Look. I’m sorry for what I said last night. I don’t think I meant it”

Anna takes a long draw from her cigarette “I think you want more than I can give you darling” she looks around, no ones even close to being within earshot but she lowers her voice “I couldn’t ever leave my husband for you”

Oksana feels like she’s been slapped across the face. She would prefer that. 

“Is that what you think I want?” Oksana doesn’t give her time to respond. She feels humiliated now. The rational part of her brain switched to standby and self-destruct button firmly pressed.

“To pursue you, seduce you, fuck you. That’s all I want” 

Anna looks hurt, shit. Oksanas stomach twists in knots.

Anna bites the inside of her cheek briefly “Ok, that’s that then isn’t it. I think it’s best we stop this, all of this, and your extra lessons too”

“Fine” Oksana says, voice betraying her and spins quickly to walk in the opposite direction towards the school building, she wipes her cheeks quickly. Hot tears stinging her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy (almost) New Year! Who else can’t wait for this shit show of a year to be over?
> 
> Here’s Anna’s POV

It’s been two days since Anna last spoke to Oksana, although she doesn’t feel good about the last conversation she had with the girl she knows that a clean break is probably best for both of them, before feelings get too deeply routed and they both get hurt. Maxi has been called away last minute to Kiev on business, Anna thinks when he’s home she’ll cook him a meal, sit down and talk to him about her now well rehearsed change of heart about them starting their own family. 

Anna’s afternoon French class is interrupted by the vice principle Mr.Ivanov knocking at her door, she smiles “Oh hello-“ she starts politely but he cuts her off “ Mrs.Leonova, sorry for the intrusion but can you come with me please” his eyes flicker around the classroom nervously “it’s urgent”

Anna’s heart constricts in her chest. Oh no, this can’t be good. She nods softly and asks the class to continue on with their workbooks while she’s gone.Mr. Ivanov leads her down and corridor in silence, Anna clears her throat awkwardly to try and drown out the sound her heart pounding in her ears.

“What is this about?” She asks, her voice doesn’t sound like her own.

“Astankova” he bluntly replies, eyes focused on the corridor ahead. 

Anna swallows and feels a pain in her throat due to the lump forming there. This is it, the secrets out and now it’s all over. Her reputation, her career, her marriage. Anna walks keeping the brisk pace set by Ivanov and soon realises he’s leading her toward the principles office. She doesn’t think she can explain herself even if she wanted to, she’d acted unprofessionally, irrationally, her mind wanders to Oksana, what will this mean for her? The troubled girl but with so much promise. 

The two round the corridor and Anna spots Kat sitting opposite the principles office in the  
middle seat of a row of three plastic chairs her head resting back against the wall and a hockey stick in her hand. Her eyes widen when she sees Anna.

“Grab a seat I’ll fetch the nurse” Mr.Ivanov says.

Anna takes a seat next to the girl, her brow now pinched in confusion “what’s going on?”

“Oksana took a hit in Hockey, it was pretty bad, she wouldn’t wake up. They said she’s sleeping it off now in there” Kat gestures with her head to the medical room behind her. 

Relief suddenly washes over Anna with the realisation that she isn’t about to be suspended for having a in inappropriate relationship with the female pupil. But the words filter through to the logical side of her brain and a new knot forms in her stomach. 

“Is she ok? Did she ask for me?”

Before the girl can respond Mr. Ivanov has re-appeared looking just as flustered as before with the school nurse stood at his side.

“Right, well then - all we have are details of a foster carer in Oksanas file who we’ve left a message for but your down as her emergency contact” 

“Oh” is all Anna can manage, she feels heartbroken and flattered all at the same time. Oksana wouldn’t appreciate her sympathy so she shakes off the sadness she feels for the girl. “Can I see her then?”

The nurse nods and ushers her into the small medical room where Oksana is lay on the bed, she looks so small lay curled up on her side with her knees pulled to her her stomach.   
Anna makes her hand into a fist to quell the overwhelming urge to reach out and brush the soft tresses of brunette hair away from the girls face. Oksana looks so beautiful, peaceful and carefree, sleeping softly, lips pursed and her chest rising and falling evenly. 

“What happened?”

“She took a hard tackle in Hockey, she was unconscious after that for a few minutes, gave everyone quite the fright. She gave us hell but we managed to get her in here, I left to go and get some ice and when I came back she was asleep. We don’t have a parent or guardian to take responsibility for her but she needs to go get checked out at hospital, your down as her emergency contact so here we are”

Anna blinks a couple of times and nods softly, her eyes unable to move away from sleeping a Oksana. 

“I’ll send the other girl off to her her things but it’s school policy she needs to get a checkup and she can’t go on her own. So, can you take her?” 

Anna nods “Yes, of course”

“Great, I’ll go grab some paperwork to take with her - you know health and safety stuff so we don’t get sued” the nurse adds with a snort.

Once the door closes Anna moves to Oksanas side

“Time to wake up Oksana” she whispers softly while brushing a hand along the girls forearm. This is fine, Anna thinks, if someone were to walk in this is nothing more than a teacher comforting her pupil.

Oksana groans in disapproval, her eyes flicker open and then shut again. She brings up her hand to shade her eyes from the harsh lighting.

“What’s happening?” Oksanas voice sounds horse, Anna hands her the glass of water from her bedside.

“You had an accident, at Hockey. Do you remember?”

Oksana rolls into her back, pulls herself up a and takes a sip of the water. Anna sees the tell-tale furrow of the girls brow “I know that, I’m not brain damaged. I mean why are you here, why are you waking me up?”

It would be so easy to bite back, to tell Oksana that she was the one who had elected Anna as her emergency contact and that she had been burdened with her care but she can’t, so she doesn’t.

“You need to go to hospital, to get looked at to make sure your okay” “so the school doesn’t get sued if you are brain damaged” Anna adds with a smile. 

Oksanas face remains stoic but Anna catches the hint of a smile pulling at the girls lips.

A sharp knock at the door causes Anna to pull her hand back, it swings open and the nurse ushers Kat through before her. The nurse hands Anna some paperwork, she briefly talks through it as Kat sits on the side of Oksanas bed, Anna tries to keep up with both conversations at the same time but only manages to catch the end as Kat says “and make sure you text me okay, so I know your okay” Oksana nods weakly as she pulls on her jacket. Kat cups the girls face and brushes her lips against hers. The nurse shoots them a withering look and Kat jumps to her feet, flashes a shy smile to Oksana and closes the door behind her as she leaves.

Anna gets Oksana to the car with minimal grumbling, she must be feeling really out of sorts because a few minutes into the journey Oksana has fallen asleep again, head resting against the window. Anna drives slowly and carefully, not wanting the girl to be jolted awake. Mr.Ivanov had offered to watch over Anna’s last class of the day and brought her coat and bag to her so she wouldn’t need to go back to the school that day. 

Anna finds a seat for Oksana and checks her in at the reception, they wait for around 30 minutes, both pretending to watch the news on the TV in the waiting area before Oksanas name is called. A male nurse asks Oksana to hop up onto the bed while he examines her. He shines a light in her eyes, takes her pulse and blood pressure and Oksana sits in silence, eyes glassy as Anna watches on nervously. 

“Ok good” he says, turning to Anna “all her vital signs are normal but she has a mild concussion. I’m happy to let her go home with some painkillers to sleep it off as long as someone stays with her tonight to keep an on her”

“I don’t live with anyone, but it’s fine. I have very robust skull” Oksana taps her temple then winces. 

He shakes his head and turns back toward her “I can’t let you go alone incase you loose consciousness again. We’ll keep you here tonight and all being well you can go home tomorrow”

Oksana opens her mouth to protest but before she can Anna is on her feet “She can come home with me. I’ll watch over her tonight” 

He nods “Great. I’ll get her discharge notes then you can be on your way”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW, Happy New Year!!
> 
> If your enjoying this series please please leave Kudos and Comments they really do make my day and push me to keep going. Any constructive feedback is also appreciated. 
> 
> Also - I did take a quick break from this fic to write a one shot called twos company , go check it out.

“Isn’t your husband going to mind me coming for a sleepover?” Oksana asks with a raised eyebrow. An angry looking bruise now swelling and growing across her forehead. 

“He’s away on business for a few days, so no”

That’s all that’s said on the matter, Anna doesn’t offer up anymore information and Oksana doesn’t ask for any. The nurse instructs Anna to keep an eye out for any signs of confusion or a loss of consciousness but that some nausea, drowsyness and a headache are to be expected. He makes a throw away comment about irritability which makes Anna smile. Oksana swings wildly from irritability to vulnerability on a daily basis so this is nothing new. 

Oksana pouts and huffs but follows Anna to the car without too much trouble. They sit in semi-comfortable silence on the car ride to Anna’s home. Oksana picks up Anna’s sunglasses from the glove box, slips them on and after a quick appraisal in the flip down mirror she wears them for the rest of the journey. 

Oksana kicks off her shoes and drops her coat and bag to the floor as soon as she’s through the door. Anna shakes her head amused. 

“Are you hungry? You still look a bit pale” 

“I’m always hungry”

Before she’s had the chance to hang up Oksana things on the coat rack Anna hears cupboard doors opening and closing as Oksana rustles through them and muttering to herself.

“Find anything you fancy?”

“Can we cook together like last time?” Oksana asks, a brightness back in her voice. Anna considers the girl momentarily but she winces at this lack of response and her face hardens again, feeling rejected. “Forget it. Can you do toast?”

Anna rubs her temples “Oksana your mood swings are giving me whiplash. After what you said yesterday, what we both said I think we need to talk?”

Oksana shrugs and Anna feels her patience fraying, it’s been a long day. “If you can’t be honest with me this is never going to work”

Oksana places a hand on her hip and meets Anna’s eyes for the first time, stubborn, defiant. 

“You were the one who said you didn’t want this. You were the one who wanted to end things” 

Anna takes an involuntary step toward the girl who takes one back. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you Oksana, I just don’t want to lie to you or lead you on. I’m married, which you know. And I’m committed to my husband, he is a good man. He doesn’t deserve this but neither do you. I have feelings for you too, a physical attraction I wasn’t expecting and more, you make me feel things I’ve never felt before in my life”

“What things?” Oksana asks, a smile  
pulling at her lips because her ego enjoys being stroked. 

Anna takes a breath and blows out slowly between pursed lips. Time for honesty. “Awake, alert, desired, turned on, terrified. I know I’m playing with fire but I can’t stop. I don’t want to”

“I’m sorry”

Anna feels something in her chest tighten, something tells her these words don’t come easily. Feelings have been hurt on both sides but she has the most to loose. Oksana holds all the cards, always

“Sorry for what, which part?”

“For saying that, the bored housewife thing. And the other things” it’s Oksana who steps forward this time, Anna holds her ground.

“I need your honesty”

Oksana nods, just once “I want you. Fuck I want you. I don’t want to share you with anyone. But I know I can’t have you like that”

Anna takes the girls hand and their fingers intertwine

“Is this enough, for now?”

Oksana nods, her eyes darken and Anna can read the girls mind, her eyes drop to Anna’s lips, her own bottom lip now caught between her teeth. 

“Toast it is then” Anna announces

“I’m not hungry for that anymore”

“Oh?” Anna asks feigning innocence but Oksana sees through this. Yanks her forward and into her arms. Their lips find eachother, pulled together like magnets, never close enough. The kiss says I’m sorry, I forgive you, I want you. Oksana is soft and needy, her tongue explores gently, her fingers weave into Anna’s hair as the kiss deepens. Oksana pulls back, presses their foreheads together, “Take me to your bed”

“I think we should take things slow from now” 

Oksanas lips move to Anna’s neck, to lick the pulse point that she knows is sensitive, that makes Anna’s knees buckle. Her breath tickles against Anna’s sensitive stimulated skin “slow is fine” she says but her hands slip to Anna’s hips and she pulls her closer impatiently. 

“You seem to have recovered quickly” Anna says but knows the girl must hear the smile  
In her voice. 

Oksana groans in defeat “Fine. We can eat first”

Anna makes sweet tea and peanut butter on toast for them both. They sit at the table and eat while Oksana recounts the tale of her head injury, threatening painful revenge on the poor girl who accidentally sent her flying with a miss timed tackle. Oksana seems mostly back to her old self but after dinner says she’s feeling sleepy and is ready for bed. She flicks through the TV channels and Anna goes to collect some sheets and pillows to set up the sofa for Oksana. 

“Am I not sleeping with you tonight?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea darling”

Oksana pouts dramatically and Anna laughs, “Very cute, but the answers still no” 

“What if I promise to keep my hands to myself?”

“I don’t know if I can promise the same” Anna admits honestly. Oksana looks delighted. 

Anna runs the tap until the water is cold and fills up a glass, pops two painkillers from the packet into her hand and takes them through to the living room for Oksana so they’re ready when she wakes up. Oksanas eyes are shut and Anna thinks she’s asleep until she hears the girl make a quiet moan, her hand splayed across her chest and Anna realises her hand is on her breast. Anna gasps, feels herself blush feeling she’s interrupted something private “Sorry! I was just bringing you some water” she holds up her hands in explanation. 

“It’s fine”

“Are you-“ Anna catches the movement of Oksanas hand under the sheet, the girl makes no attempt to still or even slow her lazy movements. 

“I always masturbate before bed. I can’t really sleep otherwise” Oksana says conversationally .

“Okay well, goodnight” Anna purses her lips and turns on her heel but Oksana grabs her wrist with her other hand.

“You can stay and watch it you want”

“I..” Anna stutters

“I want you to watch me” 

Oksanas eyes darken and Anna doesn’t feel in charge of her own body anymore. She sits in the armchair across from the sofa, Maxis armchair and watches the rhythmic motion of Oksanas hand moving under the sheet between her legs. Her hips raising slowly and her spare hand moves back to her breast. Anna shifts in the chair, her underwear now clinging to her wetness. Oksana locks eyes with her and whimpers softly, Anna crosses her legs, presses her thighs together the pressure building to an intolerable level. 

Oksana slides her other hand down from her chest across her stomach and Anna’s breath catches in her chest. It’s a slow torture to watch Oksana like this, her bottom lip held firmly between her teeth, her head back and both hands now moving beneath the sheets. Oksana locks eyes with Anna again and moans her name softly. 

Anna moves to sit on the end of the sofa and tugs the blanket experimentally and Oksana lifts her arms so they’re no longer pinning it in place. Anna pulls it slowly down drinking in the image before her. Oksanas T-shirt pulled up and her breasts resting atop her bra, her nipples hard and pert. Her smooth stomach rising and falling with each intake of breath as she teases herself. And with one final flick to lock eyes with the girl to seek approval and a nod in the affirmative Anna pulls the blanket down to the girls knees. She sees what she has suspected, Oksana has one hand pulling her underwear aside and slowly circling her clit, with the other hand she is slowly easing two fingers in and out and in and out. 

Anna feels hypnotised, possessed. Her own clit throbs, demanding attention. She pushes herself back and crosses her legs, pushes up her skirt and rubs a finger roughly over her clit, she tenses in response at the small twinge of pleasure, too much and not enough all at once. A slow smile spreads across Oksanas face and she moans, loudly. Anna slips her underwear to the side and copies Oksanas motions, whimpering as Oksana quickens her hand to see if Anna will do the same, she does. Oksana pulls her fingers out and uses the hand to spread her pussy wide as she strums her clit. Anna feels her stomach tighten, her orgasm approaching quickly at the sight in front of her and the soft moans Oksana makes as she sinks two fingers inside of herself. 

Oksana stops. Anna stops, confused. She was close, so close.

Oksana pulls her shirt over her head and launches herself into Anna’s lap, thighs straddling thighs. She arranges Anna’s hand and presses it between her legs, lowers herself on to it as Anna’s two fingers slide inside of her, they both gasp. Anna’s is of surprise, excitement at the feeling of the tight warmth. Oksanas is of smug rejoice because she’s got her own way, again. Oksana arches her back and Anna captures one of her nipples, licks and sucks at it and feels Oksana clench around her fingers. 

“Fuck” Oksana hisses and Anna’s hand is soaked with evidence of the girls arousal she feels powerful like this. Oksana sets a steady rhythm her hips rising and falling taking Anna’s fingers deep inside of her, filling her up and spreading her wide. Her hands grip Anna’s shoulders to keep her balance, her head drops forward and as Anna’s thumb finds her clit and starts rubbing quick circles Oksana moans as she sinks in her teeth. 

“Come for me darling” Anna whispers, drunk on power. And Oksana does, her hips buckling wildly as her orgasm washes over her. Anna pushes in deeper as the girl opens for her, pulsing around her fingers. Anna works to steady her breathing but Oksana is soon gently pulling Anna’s hand away with a whimper and pushing her fingers into Anna’s mouth. Anna licks them clean as Oksana drops to her knees and pushes Anna back into the sofa, burying her face between the older woman’s thighs with vigour. 

****

Anna slips away to bed but before sleep takes hold of her she feels the bed dip and the cold air as the covers are lifted. She feels warm skin press up against her back and a hand snake along her back, hip and land across her stomach.

“Goodnight Anna” Oksana sighs, content.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments on the last chapter I’m glad you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! ❤️ 
> 
> Now this fic has turned out to be a lot longer than expected I think because we all know how it ends and I’m actually sort of dreading writing that final chapter but unfortunately it’s coming! For now though - enjoy this slushy fluff fest.

Anna rolls over to fetch her cigarettes and lighter from her bedside table. Oksana sniggers at the sight of the love bites and light teeth marks now visible on the woman’s neck as her main of hair slips off her shoulder. 

“What?”

“Nothing” Oksana smiles. She’ll find out later when she’s brushing her teeth or showering. She still has a couple of days till the husband gets home and they should be faded by then. Probably. 

Oksana hasn’t been home for two days, she didn’t mean to stay so long. It just happened that days rolled into nights wrapped up underneath sheets exploring each others bodies, Anna begging her for more and more then relenting and asking her to stop as they both succumbed to exhaustion. Both are now in desperate need of a shower, sticky with sweat and saliva and eachother. Oksana has found herself torn between enjoying the excitement of having this secret and half crushed under the weight of it. Sometimes wishing that Maxi would just come home early and find her and Anna in their bed, Oksanas face buried in his wife’s pussy as she grips the sheets and calls out to god as she comes. 

It feels like somethings shifted between them now, where there were brief encounters, flirtatious looks and quick fumbles now they take their time it excites and terrifies Oksana. She wishes it could last forever but this constant state of desperation is like being an addict. Each time Anna goes to leave the room she feels a tight constructing in her chest and doesn’t want her to go, sometimes not letting her. Wrapping her arms and legs around Anna and pulling her back tumbling into her arms. 

Anna takes a long draw of her cigarette

“Your quiet this morning, which is very out of character. Is everything okay? Anna asks tentatively.

Oksana shrugs off the thoughts “Fine, just thinking. I should go home today though”

Anna’s face drops a bit at that and Oksana feels a sort of comfort in knowing Anna is sad too that the honeymoon will soon be over.

“Okay” she nods

“Your sick of me already?”

“Maxi called last night, he’ll be home for supper tomorrow”

“I better get my fill of you today then” Oksana says with a grin. 

“Your stamina is impressive, but I’m still sore from last night. And this morning” she blushes, taking another slow draw of her cigarette. 

Oksana quite enjoys the smell of cigarette smoke, it reminds of her of her grandfather who used to smoke tobacco through his pipe and blow the smoke out through his nostrils, earning him the nickname grandpa dragon. He was a cold unfriendly bastard but he never laid his hands on her and let her eat sweets and taught her to play cards. 

Oksana juts out her bottom lip and turns to her and Anna are face to face “Fine. What do you want to do instead then?”

“I’m going to take a shower, I think you should too, then I’ll make us something to eat, are you hungry?”

“Obviously. Let’s have breakfast for lunch”

“Crepes?”

Oksanas eyes light up, she presses a kiss on Anna’s temple “Yes and I’ll help”

Oksanas “help” doesn’t stretch much further than to sticking her fingers into jars of jam and Nutella and anything else she can find in the cupboard, licking them grotesquely and trying to talk Anna back into bed.

“I thought you wanted to eat?” Anna smiles while Oksana pins her against the counter with her hips, lips softly kissing her neck and hands untying her apron. “No more marks Oksana I’m going to have to wear a scarf for the next week!”

“Then I’ll put them where only I can see them” Oksana reaches around past Anna to turn off the pan. Probably best not to start a fire and have the neighbours kick the door down to rescue them, or worse - to burn brunch. 

Anna laughs lightly but she places a hand on Oksanas chest and holds her gently, her eyebrows knit together “Please darling. We won’t get to do this again for a while, can we just spend some time together?” 

Oksana considers this then nods, it’s a strange thought, that someone wants nothing from her but her time and her company. It’s strange. It’s different. It’s nice. 

As a compromise they do get back into bed but only to eat, Oksana insists on feeding Anna the first few bites but Anna must recognise the darkening of the girls eyes, the bob in her throat as she swallows thickly because she bats her hand away and takes over feeding herself. 

“Kats going to pick me up later today and take me home, she has a car”

“Oh?” Anna asks, her voice level but not quite meeting Oksanas eye. “ I didn’t realise you had spoken to her”

“She’s text me a few times to make sure I want dead and she called while you were in the shower, does it bother you?”

“Does it matter if it does? I don’t really have the right to-“

“Of course it matters”

“She cares a lot for you, she’s pretty and she’s young and -“ Anna doesn’t manage to finish her sentence because Oksanas lips on on hers, slow but forceful, she takes the older woman’s head between her hands, fingers intertwined in her glorious head of hair and presses their foreheads together. “But she’s not you”

Anna pushes the now empty plates to the floor, they land on the carpet with a clatter but the sound barely registers as she climbs over to straddle Oksanas lap, pressing their lips together and her hand slipping beneath the waistband of the girls shorts. 

Much later than planned and after 4 missed calls and 2 texts from an annoyed Kat waiting outside Oksana puts on her coat to leave. And she feels- sad. Like now she’s had a taste of something she can’t have and it’s cruel. 

“I’ll see you at school then” Oksana says as she slips her bag onto her shoulder 

“Yes” Anna smiles shyly and it’s like neither of them knows how to act around eachother now the bubbles burst and they’ve been dragged kicking and screaming into reality. Oksana steps first and presses a kiss to Anna’s lips. “Je t’amie” Oksana whispers in Annas hair and turns away down the hallway, she doesn’t wait for a response. It’s not worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandpa dragon is inspired by my own grandpa who left school at 13 to work as a coal miner when his dad died then joined the army at 17. He was a cantankerous old toad but he snuck me the chocolate biscuits my Nanna said I wasn’t allowed


	17. Chapter 17

“I can’t” Anna’s voice echoed, trying to snap her legs shut and pull away from the younger woman’s eager mouth, spent and over sensitive. 

“You can” Oksana would whisper, coaxing her thighs gently apart and plunging her tongue into the warm wet depths of Anna’s pussy redoubling her efforts.

“Oh god!” Anna would cry out, her hand flying to the back of Oksanas head holding her in place and gently bucking her hips.

Oksana woke that morning with an uncomfortable stickyness between her thighs. She’d dreamt of Anna all night, like she could still feel the older woman on her skin because of the time they had spent together. The smell of her perfume, the sound of her voice and she softness of her thighs. Curls bracketing her face, tickling her neck as Anna pressed her down into the mattress. She could feel Anna all around her. 

She plunged her hand under the duvet and into her pyjamas with a sigh, she transported her mind back to the weekend before as she lazily rubbed her clit with one finger. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remember the feel of Anna’s body shaking underneath her and the exact pitch of her voice as she came. The sight of Anna’s eyes darkening, her cheeks flushing as she watched Oksana play with herself. Her fingers slipped easily down to her centre and she pushed one finger inside, quickly followed by a second filling herself nicely. She pushed them in to the second knuckle and curled them upwards to stroke her inner wall. She bit down on her lip and slid her spare hand down to strum her clit. She was too wet, barely able to get purchase as her fingers slipped clumsily. Frustrated and needing release she rolled onto her stomach and rolled her hips down into the palm of her hand, slipping her clit between her two fingers until she felt a familiar pull in the pit of her stomach. 

She came and it was okay, dulled the ache temporarily but left her unsatisfied. A fast underwhelming orgasm. Oksana checked the time and groaned as she pulled herself out of bed to get dressed. 

** 

“Morning! How are you? Are you feeling better?” Jesus. How was it possible to be so chipper this early on a Monday morning. 

“Are you going to move?” Oksana asked with the most politeness she could manage.

“Sorry. I’ll walk with you” the brunette moved herself from blocking the site entrance to the school and smiled. 

As they walked along to the corridor to the classroom Oksana asked “Do you have any food on you? I’m starving” 

“Sure” Kat laughed and reached into her backpack, unzipped her lunch bag and offered Oksana a banana with one hand or a chocolate bar with the other. Oksana cocked her eyebrow and grabbed both. Ripping open the chocolate bar and taking a big bite. She didn’t think about the fact that Kats parents probably still packed her lunch for her everyday because that might have made her feel sad, just a little. 

Monday mornings first lesson was History, what a way to start the fucking week. Kat took a seat at the back of the class and Oksana flopped down beside her. History and in particular Russian History was Oksanas least favourite subject, she found it boring and the knowledge pointless. She nodded along and submitted her work by the deadlines so she could scrape a passing grade but the only lesson she cared about was languages (obviously). She made a mental note to ask Anna what her favourite subject was when she was at school, there were lots of places she could go with that - one option being the obvious joke about her age and the other being some clever quip about oral presentations. Oksana scoffed, yeah that would do - Anna would hate it, but she would laugh. As she was tucking into her bannna she felt Kats eyes bore into her.

“What?” Oksana asked with her mouth full. 

“I’m going to the bathroom”

This was an invitation to follow, the routine was the same every week. If anyone had suspected no one had mentioned it or called either of them out on it. Probably because Kats father was well respected and revered and well, they were a bit scared of Oksana.

Oksana waited a few minutes before she raised her hand and was excused, the corridors were empty and echoey. The door of the bathroom opened with a creak and before she had the chance to close it behind her Kat was pushing her against it. Her hands moved to cup Oksanas face pulling her into a deep kiss, her lips pressing roughly and teeth nipping Oksanas thick bottom lip when her mouth didn’t open automatically to allow her tongue access. Oksanas body reacted before her brain, her hands slipped down to the girls hips, drawing her in closer and her thigh slipping between the girls legs and pressing into her. Kat gasped and it wasn’t right, the tone of her voice the feel of her body. Oksana pressed a hand to the girls chest and turned her head to the side away from her searching lips. 

“Wait. Stop”

Kat took a step back “You don’t want me anymore”

“I love her” Oksana admitted 

“I love you” the girl sighed, sadly. 

“Then your stupid” Oksana shook her head “I’m sorry but you are. You know I treat you like shit?” 

The girls eyes were wide and wet, she nodded.

“Well then, find someone who will treat you better and love you back”

Kat sniffed and Oksana felt something, maybe guilt? Doing the right thing felt shit. She knew she should try to say something reassuring.

“You have amazing breasts, and your great at eating pussy. You’ll make someone really happy”

Kat wiped her cheeks and laughed “Thanks? I think. I’d still like to be your friend”

“Aren’t we friends?” Oksana tried to think of how many people she could consider a friend, the list was short. 

“Friends without benefits then?” 

Oksana agreed “Friends without benefits”

Kat ran the tap and splashed some water on her face, her eyes were puffy now. She smiled reassuringly.

“Go back. I’ll meet you there, I just need a minute”

“Sure?” Oksana asked 

Kat nodded “there’s another chocolate bar in my bag if you want it”

Oksana gripped the door handle “Thank you, by the way”

“For what?”

“For being in love with me, that’s nice”

“Your an ass hole”

“Yeah. I know. But that makes you an ass hole  
lover” Oksana smiled and headed back to class.

***  
Oksana peeped through the glass pain in the door, empty, excellent. She knocked on the classroom door “Mrs.Leonova?”

“Oksana, hi!” She smiled causally as if she hadn’t just spent the weekend doing unspeakable things with the student. “Is everything okay?”

Oksana closed the door behind her and closed the gap between them “I’ve missed you. I want to kiss you” 

Anna dropped her voice to a whisper “Not here!”

Oksana let the smile fall from her face “Do it or I’ll tell”

Anna’s eyes widened at this and her mouth dropped open.

“I’m kidding! Obviously” Oksana laughed

“That’s not funny” Anna a scolded 

“Your cute when your angry” Oksana teased “Maybe you should spank me?”

Anna rolled her eyes but Oksana didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath and a smile pulling at the older woman’s mouth “Grow up” 

Oksana mocked offensive “That’s not what you were saying to me this weekend”

Anna rolled her eyes “Did your want something or did you just come to torture me?”

“I have a proposition for you”

“Let’s have it then” Anna chewed her bottom lip.

“Take me on a date”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s hoping you don’t get whiplash reading this because the POV switches from Anna to Oksana purely because I didn’t want 2 short chapters. This chapter has something for everyone (I hope) we’ve got fluff, we’ve got smut we’ve got angst.

“A date?” Anna blinked a couple of times, waiting for the punchline but Oksanas expression didn’t change. There’s no way this would turn out well, it was stupid and risky but it was getting harder all the time to say no to Oksana, especially after she said that. Whispered I love you and left Anna dumbstruck in the doorway to her home. Heart pounding and mind spinning. 

“Are you having a stroke?” She asked her head cocked to one side, amused. 

“A date?” 

“Have I broken you?” Oksana pressed a finger to Anna’s chest teasingly.

“How could we possibly do that?” Anna’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion “Someone would see or find out” 

Oksanas face froze for a second, disappointed. Then she rolled her eyes and flicked her hand dismissively 

“ I’m not asking you to take me to prom. Use your imagination, drive us somewhere. Just us” she dips her head and looks up with those big brown eyes. Anna sighs because of course she’s going to relent, she always does. 

“How would I explain it to Maxi?”

A sulky shrug “Teach me some French pronouns and we’ll call it a field trip” 

Anna sighs “Isn’t this enough?”

Oksana shakes her head “No, not nearly enough. You go home to him every night. I want you to myself, one date isn’t much to ask”

“We just spent the weekend together” Anna points out

Oksana slams her hand on the desk and Anna jumps. “I am not your fuck monkey, treat me like a person!”

Anna’s eyes dart to the door, praying no one is within earshot. “ Oksana... ”

“Sorry” she says quickly, too quickly for it to sincere. She takes a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down “ You know what I mean and you know I’m right”

Anna runs her fingers through her hair,  
It’s a fair point isn’t it? “Leave it with me ok?”

Oksanas face lights up because she adores getting her own way the beautiful infuriating,  
volatile creature. The buzzer sounds signalling the end of lunch and the start of the afternoon classes. 

Oksanas fingertips ghost down Anna’s arm and she captures her hand and gives it a quick squeeze, she smiles. “Don’t make me wait too long” 

***

It’s an agonising wait, Oksana is a lot of things but patient isn’t one of them. Finally on Wednesday after hockey Anna is waiting by her car, Oksana sees the plume of smoke before she sees Anna in the dimly lit parking lot. She clears her throat and does a come hither motion, a signal to approach, how exciting. 

“Waiting for me after school is creepy”

“Shut up” she says with a smile

“Want a ride home?”

Oksana is already slipping her bag off her shoulder and pulling the passenger door open. Anna is stubbing out her cigarette and grabs the door handle.

“Wait!”

Anna stops in motion.

“What?”

“This doesn’t count as a date”

Anna laughs, open mouthed and happy “Get in” 

Oksana clips her seatbelt and starts to flick through the radio stations, why does Anna have such shit taste in music.

“Oksana...” she says in warning. But Oksana doesn’t relent, she waits for Anna to reach her limit and slap her hand away.

“Hey!”

“You do that just to annoy me” 

Oksana mocks offence, Anna smiles. It’s nice.

“Child” she shakes her head.

“Pervert” Oksana teases

“Saturday” she says “I’ll pick you up where I drop you off, be ready for 10am. We’ll have all day”

“For our date?”

“Mmhmm” Anna smiles

“Where are we going?”

“It a secret” Another coy smile

“Okay” Oksana agrees, secrets are rarely good in her experience.

Anna pulls up at the usual drop off spot, just far enough away from where Oksana lives to save them both the embarrassment of Oksanas living arrangements. 

“10am, don’t be late” she warns

“As if I would be” Oksana rolls her eyes before pressing a quick kiss to Anna’s lips and hopping out of the car. She swings her bag onto her shoulder as she crosses to the pavement and steals a quick glance over her shoulder, she’s watching. Always watching. 

****

Oksana regrets not pushing for more details, she has no idea what to wear and where they’re going and what she needs to take. She packs some things in her backpack and is waiting at 10 to 10. Anna pulls up at 10 past looking flustered. 

“Everything okay?” Oksana asks as she throws her bag in the backseat and straps herself in.

“Fine” Anna says dismissively as she grips the steering wheel. When she finally turns to face Oksana and sees the girls raised eyebrow she laughs.

“It’s nothing to worry about sweetheart. Maxi wasn’t happy when I told him I would be out all day. He’s away a lot and he likes to spend the weekends together, that’s all”

Oksana nods ”Sounds like a real asshole. Where are we going?”

Anna laughs again, “Staropodolsky Quarry, for a picnic maybe a swim if your feeling really brave?” 

Oksana humms “I’m very brave. where is that?”

“A couple of hours away, it’s meant to be really beautiful, and secluded. It used to be a diamond mine years ago. Now the ground water has filled it so there are no diamonds but it’s good for hiking”

Oksana groans 

“Think of it as a road trip? It might be romantic”

“Did you bring snacks? Otherwise it’s kidnapping” 

“In my bag” 

Oksana nods “Deal, let’s go”

Anna shifts the car into drive and pulls away from the curb. Oksana reaches for the radio-

“Oh no no no” Anna leans over and opens the glove box “pick a CD”

Oksana sniggers “No one uses CDs anymore. It’s dead technology”

“What can I say i like the oldies, just like you” Anna teases.

Before long their out of the city, tall buildings and traffic are replaced by rolling hills and pretty landscapes. Anna humms along to The Essential Michael Jackson CD and taps her fingers on the steering wheel, it’s cute.

“Your cute” Oksana places her hand on Anna’s thigh and squeezes softly. 

“Your after something”

“I’m not” Oksana mocks innocence but runs her hand higher and higher-

“Don’t distract me, we’ll crash” 

4 snacks, a nap and 2 shit CDs later Anna pulls off the main road, turns down a potholed pathway to a small gravelled parking area. Anna’s is the only car there, perfect. They jump out of the car and Oksana stretches and yawns, catlike and dramatic. They walk for a hundred yards or so and take the least steep path they can down to a grassy area with dramatic views of the flooded quarry and the surrounding mountainous landscape. Anna lays out a blanket on the ground and gestures for Oksana to sit while she empty’s the picnic baskets condense between them. Oksana thinks this is the nicest thing someone’s ever done for her.

Oksana eats a lot of meat and cheese and bread as her and Anna slip easily into conversation, about school, about what Oksana wants to do after school, about what Movies they both like, what music. Oksana learns things about Anna and shares things about herself.

“This is a good date” Oksana declares with her mouth full.

“I’m glad you like it” Anna smiles 

“Let’s go for a swim”

Anna laughs “You aren’t serious!” One glance let her know the younger woman was of course being serious, deadly serious. “No. We’ll freeze to death. There’s actual snow on the hills”

“Fine” Oksana shrugs I’ll go without you” Oksana jumps up from the blanket, pulls her sweater over her head and slips her jeans down her legs. Standing in the cold and wind in only her underwear shes freezing, but she’s committed. She whips her head down to find, as she suspected Annas gaze slowly moving over her body. 

“Pervert”

Anna is smiling, in a fond way. It makes Oksanas heart flutter, just a little. 

“Your very beautiful”

“I know” Oksana shrugs one shoulder “coming?” She asks offering her hand.

Oksana jumps dramatically into the water, its even colder than she imagined, it takes her breath away. Anna stands awkwardly, her arms wrapped around herself, still fully clothed.

“Come in!”

“No, you get out”

“I can’t swim. What if I drown?” Oksana lies, but her smirk betrays her. Oksana bobs up and down in the waist high water. Anna’s hand snakes down to grab the crucifix hanging around her neck, she traces her fingers over it absentmindedly, it’s becoming a tell when she does that. It means she’s having inpure thoughts.

“Let’s get back in the car and warm up” 

Oksana sits in the passenger seat shivering in her underwear, Anna puts on the heaters and drapes a blanket around the girls shoulders. Oksana rubs her hands together and blows on them in an attempt to warm herself up. Maybe going swimming when it’s just above freezing outside wasn’t such a good idea. 

“You should share your body heat with me, so I don’t die of cold water shock” 

“I did warn you that if-“ Anna doesn’t get to finish her sentence because Oksana has closed the gap between them. Pulling Annas blouse aside, her teeth grazing Anna’s collarbone licking and sucking her way up the older woman’s neck to her earlobe. She takes a sharp intake of breath and squirms, Oksana doesn’t need any more encouragement. She shrugs the blanket from her shoulder and climbs onto Anna’s lap, grips the headrest behind the Brunettes head. Who in turn places her warm hands on Oksanas hips, pulling her closer. 

Oksana places her hand on top of Anna’s and guides it up to her neck, she grips it around her throat, Anna doesn’t squeeze she tickles gently with her fingertips like she’s stroking a kitten. Oksana groans and presses her tongue to Anna’s earlobe, her warm breath tickling the whispy hairs at her neck. “You can hurt me if you like”

Anna cups her chin, forcing her to look in her eyes “I don’t want to hurt you”

“Okay, but you can. If you want to”

Anna blinks, once - twice. 

“Don’t look at me like that” Oksana laughs “it’s a sex thing not a personality defect” 

Anna moves her hand to the back of Oksanas head and pulls her forward into a passionate kiss. Oksanas body responds instantly, she grinds down into Anna’s lap, feels her already wet underwear sticking to her as she grows wetter. Her clit aches, throbs on its own accord as Anna’s fingers gently pull her hair, fingernails dig into her hip. 

“More” she whispers, her chest heaving now. 

“More?”

“I want to feel you” Oksana tugs at the hem of Anna’s blouse. She wants to feel skin on skin, she needs to. Anna tilts her head allowing Oksanas tongue full access. Anna’s hand snakes down from her hip across her stomach, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“Please” Oksana whispers, and she hates how needy she sounds. 

Anna cups her over her underwear, Oksana grinds down into the palm of her hand but it’s not enough. She squirms and Anna must take pittty on her, fingers gliding downwards and becoming very aware of just how much Oksana had needed this. She slips one finger quickly inside, then removes it to rub circles around the younger woman’s clit. Oksana whimpers and Anna sinks her teeth into her plump lower lip, rubs her fingers across Oksanas clit and slips them roughly inside of her sending chills down Oksanas spine and causing her pussy to tighten around her fingers. 

“Your so...”

“Tight?” Oksana smiles “Then stretch me open” she says as she grips Anna’s hand pushing it into herself plunging her fingers even deeper. They both gasp.

“Oh god” Anna whispers as her head hits the headrest behind her. 

****

Anna lays across the backseat, Oksanas head on her chest, tracing patterns into the skin on her forearm. She intertwines her fingers with the older woman and asks “Tell me a secret”

Anna thinks for a moment “Im more of a dog than a cat person. I don’t really like cats, they’re too aloof”

“That’s stupid. I want something juicy. Something real”

Anna’s chest vibrates beneath her as she chuckles “I’m really not that interesting. Your my secret” 

Oksana groans in protest “I’ll go first” she feels her cheeks blush but go hard or go home right? “This has been the best day of my life” 

Anna presses a kiss into her hair and the arm slung around her pulls her in closer, squeezing her tight in silent agreement. 

“Your turn” 

“Maxi wants a baby. I don’t” Anna blurts out quickly 

Oksana flinches “What do you want?”

“I want this. I want you”

Oksana props herself up on her elbow “Let’s not go back”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the penultimate chapter!

“Let’s not go back”

Anna’s eyes widen a bit, her mouth falls open as she scans Oksanas face to look for a trace of humour. “Darling I-“ she starts softly

Oksana feels like a kicked puppy, she tenses her jaw and swallows down her disappointment. 

“I’m joking, obviously” She lies with a half-smile “but hypothetically. If we could, where would we go?” Oksanas voice is softer than she would like, showing her vulnerability, begging for Anna to play this imaginary game with her. 

Anna bites the inside of her cheek and humms as she thinks. “Moscow?”

“Your terrible at this game. Think bigger”

“Okay then, Paris”

“The city of love?” Oksana swoons sarcastically, resting her head back on Anna’s warm chest. “Too tacky” 

“You’d love it, good food, good wine” Anna brushes patterns with her fingertips lightly into Oksanas neck. It sends warm tingles down her body straight between her legs, landing thick and heavy. “So much to see and do, architecture, art galleries” A contented breathy sigh escapes Oksanas lips as a warm fondness runs through her. “I was about your age when I went and I think I’ve romanticised the idea now of what it was like then. Where would you pick?”

Oksana shrugs one shoulder “I don’t know. Somewhere warm, a private beach somewhere were we could lie on in the sand all day sunbathing topless and fucking all night under the stars. Somewhere no one would bother us”

Anna sighs “That sounds really nice” Anna’s gaze flickers to check her wristwatch and pulls Oksana out of her fantasy. Because she knows, they both know they’ll never really do these things. 

“Somewhere to be?” 

“No, not for a while” Anna responds, they both smile. 

***

Oksana pushes Anna’s thighs as wide as the limited space in the back seat of the car will allow. She pushes herself up and straddles the older woman. 

Anna cups Oksanas cheek and she demands “Tell me what you want”

“Your mouth” Anna replies coyly as her thumb brushes across Oksanas plump bottom lip. 

“Where? Show me” Oksana nips her thumb playfully and stares her down in challenge. 

Anna runs her hand slowly down her chest and between her breasts, over her ribs, across her stomach and down and down and presses the heel of her hand between her soft thighs and fuck Oksana can feel her own clit throbbing. 

Immediately her warm mouth is clamped around Anna’s clit her tongue swirling rhythmically as she sucks, Oksana can’t breathe but she doesn’t care. The noises Anna is making for her is worth dying for, the gasps, the whimpers and the soft buck of her hips as she presses into Oksanas mouth demanding more and more. Oksana feels wetness running down her chin. She pulls back, takes a few quick gasping breaths and focuses on Anna’s face as she slowly pushes two fingers inside of her already soaking pussy. Anna gasps and her pupils dilate, she throws her head back as Oksana free hand grabs her breast and twists her nipple harshly, Oksana fucks her with her fingers roughly, corkscrews them in and out. Anna whimpers “slowly,slowly” but she tightens her cunt around Oksanas fingers pulling them in deeper as her thighs begin to tremble. 

“Oh god” she whispers, Oksana nods with a smirk and takes Anna’s nipple in her mouth. Swirls her tongue around it and sucks it gently. Anna’s hand flies up to hold her head in place, fingers running through Oksanas hair softly, brushing it out of her face and watching her with dark eyes. “Good girl” she whispers as she holds her head in place and Oksana could come then and there. Oksana slows down the pace on her pussy, judging by the slick come running through her fingers onto her hand and the way her hips are rolling Anna is getting close. She’s squeezed her eyes shut and fists Oksanas hair in her hand hard. 

“Don’t come yet” Oksana warns her 

Anna’s eyes flicker open “What? Why?” She asks breathless.

Oksana repositions herself so Anna’s thigh is between her legs, she grinds down onto it and it’s just the friction she needs for her swollen clit, she bucks her hips and slides easy back and forth until she finds a rhythm . Anna captures the back of her head and guides her gently back to her breast. Oksana huffs out a laugh and goes back to licking and sucking Anna’s nipple as she slowly fucks her fingers in and out of her tight pussy. 

“Oh god, don’t stop” Anna gasps as she clenches around Oksanas fingers. Oksana brushes her thumb against Anna’s clit as she pumps her fingers in and out of her, once, twice, the hand holding her head in place tenses and she forgets about herself as Anna’s whole body tenses and she comes, wet and loud. Oksana eases her fingers out gently and moves to straddle the older woman and kiss her hot wanting mouth. Oksana kisses Anna softly until her breathing evens out and is less frantic. Without warning Anna slips her hand down between them and starts rubbing slow circles into Oksanas clit. 

“Fuck” Oksana mumbles against Anna’s mouth as she presses down harder “that feels good”. Oksana moves her mouth to Anna’s neck, kissing carefully and sucking gently enough not to leave marks, lest she be the reason Anna has to wear a hideous scarf or turtleneck all week. Anna squirms under her, fingers twisting into her hair and hands holding her hips in place. Oksana pushes back so she’s straddling Anna but bumps her head on the roof of the interior and they both giggle. Anna rubs a hand carefully over the crown of Oksanas head. They both stop laughing, caught in an intense locked gaze. Anna slides her hand down between them and brushes gently Oksanas hypertensive clit. 

Oksana grunts and rolls her hip into Anna’s hand “Fuck me like you love me” 

“I-“ Anna starts but the sentence remains unfinished because Oksana presses a finger to her lips and tells her “shhh” 

Oksana kisses down from Anna’s neck, to her clavicle and lavishes Anna’s other nipple with the same attention the other had received. It’s too much, the rhythmic sucking on Anna’s hard nipple and her hand working between her legs slowly stroking her clit. Oksana comes quickly and collapses on top of Anna. 

***

The sun has started to set, Anna insisted they air out the smell of sex from the car and pray that the wet patches on the interior of the car have time to dry so they find themselves sat on the hood of the car watching the sky turn to burning amber and it’s perfect. Until the sound of Anna’s phone buzzing makes them both jump. Anna slides it out of her pocket and sighs. She doesn’t answer it.

“Is that him?”

“Yeah. I should have been home hours ago”

Oksana twists her face, Anna squeezes her hand reassuringly. “He just worries that’s all”

“About you fucking your students?”

Anna barks out a laugh at this “That we don’t spend enough time together, that we don’t have much in common anymore”

“How did you end up marrying someone like him?” Oksana asks without malice and a genuine curiosity. 

“I was brought up in a Catholic family. From childhood I was taught that’s was what was expected, I suppose, to find a nice man, to get married and settle down.To be a wife and a mother and not expect much more”

Oksana tilts her head to the side “So just stay at home cooking and cleaning and popping out his brats?”

“Something like that”

“Is that really what you want your life to be? ” Oksana asks honestly 

“It’s just the way things are, how I was brought up to think. My upbringing was very” she searches for the right word “traditional”

“Old fashioned” Oksana corrects her

“I suppose”

“So what your saying is your with him because he has a dick?”

“I wouldn’t put it quite so crudely, but yes. He’s the man of the house” 

Oksana scoffs in disgust and they both laugh. They fall into comfortable silence, Oksana doesn’t want to talk, scared that if she does the spell will be broken, Anna will say it’s time to leave and she’ll skuttle back off to her limp dicked husband. 

“It’s your birthday soon isn’t it?” Anna asks, taking a draw of her cigarette and offering it to Oksana. “18s a big one”

“Looking to trade me in for a younger model?” Oksana asks with a raised eyebrow, she inhales and the hot smoke burns her throat, she coughs and passes the cigarette back shaking her head. 

Anna slaps her lightly on the arm “Don’t ruin the moment. I have something for you”

“Like a present?” Oksana asks brightly, Oksana loves presents.

Anna nods, sliding off the hood of the car and fumbling in the boot of the car. 

“Here” she hands over a small brown gift bag, slides back to her position beside Oksana and wraps a thick knit blanket across their laps. 

Oksana takes the bag and opens it, inside is a small square box tied with jute twine. She undoes the string and flips the box open. It’s a sterling silver signet ring with an engraving in a gothic script, Oksana closes one eye and brings it closer to read the inscription “The Important thing is not what they think of me, but what I think of them”. 

Anna smiles nervously “Do you like it?”

Oksana tries to remember the last time she got a birthday present, she can’t. Hot tears prick the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill. 

“Well?” Anna asks softly 

“I love it!” Oksana says slipping it onto her thumb and pulling Anna into a kiss “I love it. I love you”

“I love you too” the words tumble out of her mouth so easily it takes them both by surprise.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the last chapter? No? Me neither BUT I’ve got 2 endings for you, starting off with an alternative ending then a cannon-ish ending.
> 
> Trigger Warning in this chapter for just about everything.

Oksana feels drained, physically and emotionally but after a perfect date with Anna she can’t help but smile. Her cheeks hurt from smiling. And kissing, and her jaw aches but it’s good. She feels good. Her good mood can’t be soured, not even by being accosted by her elderly neighbour the second she slips her key into the lock of her apartment door. 

“Oksana?”

“We’re you watching through your peephole for me? Or do you have cameras set up in the hallway?” Oksana asks looking around

“Can you come?” He asks hopefully

“That depends. If your having some sort of breakdown because it would have been your 50th wedding anniversary then I’m busy - washing my hair or something” 

He laughs and holds his door open for her. Oksana drops her bag through her own door and stomps across the landing. 

Stepping into Oskars flat is like stepping back in time, the 70s decor had been up for so long it had come back into fashion and then back out again. To describe the garish patterned wallpaper and well worn carpets as hippie bohemian would be a lie. Describing the smell as pine air freshers trying and failing to cover chicken fat would be honest. 

“Sit down” he gestures and Oksana tries to pick the sofa cushion with the least amount of stains.

“What is it this time?” Oksana has helped Oscar out with a few odd jobs over the years, changing lightbulbs, testing his smoke alarms and a few near misses when his boxy computer was infected with malware. 

He ignores her question and offers her tea instead. 

“No thanks, what did you want?” Oksanas patience can only spread so thin and she has much better things to do with her time. Even if she didn’t, spending time with the old widower is nothing short of depressing on the best of days. 

With a groan he sits down beside her on the sofa, his hands tremble a little and his body language is unreadable. 

“Are you dying? Have you brought me here to tell me you have millions stuffed under your mattress and you want me to have it because you’ve taken a shine to me?” Oksana asks brightly.

He huffs out a laugh but doesn’t quite meet her gaze, choosing to stare off over her shoulder instead “No it’s not that, I have a proposition for you” he rests a liver-spotted hand on her knee. Oksana does he best not to flinch, old people are disgusting. 

“Spit it out then” Oksana gestures with her hand. 

“I don’t want to offend you”

“I am not easily offended. What do you want?”

But the wrinkled hand on her knee slides further up her thigh and presses hard “I’m a lonely man Oksana”

She freezes, feels her blood run cold and her breath catch in her throat. “What are you doing?” She asks carefully. 

“Now my wife is gone I have nothing and no one. You’ve always been kind to me, I thought I could pay you, for your company” he says with a half smile somehow making it worse.

“You want me to fuck your for money?” Oksana can feel her heartbeat in her ears. 

“I know you don’t have much, we could make an arrangement that would work for both of us?” He asks with a small smile, exposing even more of his rank teeth. “We could help eachother”

“Okay, take these off then” Oksana smiles brightly pinching the fabric of his brown cords. 

He slowly unbuckles his belt and pulls down his fly. With some effort he pulls his trousers down to his knees and is left sitting in his Y-fronts. Oksana grips his manhood, which she feels twitch at her touch. He closes his eyes and tips his head back, maybe it’s a blessing because it means he doesn’t see the knife coming. Oksana had clocked it on the coffee table, a small wooden handled serrated blade next to a half-peeled apple. 

He lets out an almighty scream, animalistic and more than a few octaves higher than his usual alto tone. Both of his hands fly to his lap, to try and cup what’s left hanging on by a few sinewy neves and tendons. He’s whimpering now like a stuck pig, reminding Oksana of a documentary where they had shown bulls being castrated. They said it was necessary to keep the peace within the heard, to stop fighting over females and trying to establish their dominance. In one quick motion they slip a knife into the scrotum and pull out the balls through the opening. It was bloody and loud and mesmerising. Cutting of a human appendage is a lot harder, it’s slippery now and he’s twitching so it’s hard to get a purchase. Oksana isn’t too hard on herself though, she’s had to improvise with a shoddy kitchen knife. 

“Whore!”

“Fucking pervert ” she spits at him, a tear rolls down his face and Oksana grunts, why should he get to be the victim in this. The knife is sitting useless in her hand and he’s screaming in quick bursts now as he goes into shock so she thrusts it up through his chin. The tearing noise it makes as it rips through his throat into his mouth and tongue is satisfying but nothing in comparison to the loud wet gasping breaths the old bastard is now taking. His eyes widen with the realisation that he’s dying, his blood runs quickly down Oksanas hand, it’s warmer than she had expected but not unpleasant. His hands shake as the life leaves his body and he looks scared and small as his life’s blood ebbs out of him. 

Oksana washes her hands well in the sink, it’s futile because not a small amount of blood has ended up on her clothes, on her face and in her hair but hand hygiene is important. She pours herself a glass of water and drinks it down in one. She fills it up for a second time and sips it slowly as she steps back over to the sofa. She pokes Oksar with a finger.

“Are you dead?” She asks him, he defiantly  
Is but it’s always good to be sure, in the movies the bad guy doesn’t go down so easily and the last thing she needs is for him to reanimate now. 

Oksana flops down on the sofa next to him, he looks a mess. Eyes bulging, blood trickling from his mouth and his shirt and yfronts are sodden with blood. Oksana feels her hands start to shake, the adrenaline crash hitting her body hard, she curls up small in the limited room on the sofa and closes her eyes.

When she wakes the flat is in darkness, it must have been hours. She slides her phone out of her pocket and calls Anna, she had given her number for emergencies only, Oksana hesitates then hits the call button. 

“I think something bad happened can you come?” Oksana asks as she rubs her sleepy eyes. 

Silence at the end of the line. Oksana checks the call hasn’t been disconnected.

“Hello?”

“Oksana I can’t” Anna whispers, she sounds annoyed. Oops.

“I’ll text you the address, please just come” Oksana doesn’t wait for an answer, she hangs up the phone. Anna wouldn’t like this, doesn’t have the stomach for it. She decides to wait in the stairwell instead. Anna arrives in 10 minutes, she looks flustered and flushed and beautiful. 

“Oksana!” She gasps, her eyes are wide and wild.

“You came” Oksana smiles, but as Anna takes in Oksanas blood, soaked clothing and the colour drains from her face. 

“Is that blood? Is it yours? What happened? Are you okay?” Oksana holds up a hand to stop the barrage of questions. 

“I’m fine, it’s not mine” Oksana says rubbing some now dry arterial blood from her cheek. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Anna asks slowly but she’s keeping her distance. 

“It’s in there” Oksana nods her head in the direction of Oscars flat. 

Anna steps carefully into the flat, she doesn’t close the door behind her but even if she had - Oksana would have still heard the sharp intake of breath and the panic attack that followed. 

Anna sits beside her on the step, their shoulders are touching and Oksana can feel the older woman’s shoulders tremble. She wants to wrap her arm around her shoulder to comfort her, it’s probably not the time. 

“Tell me what happened” she asks, her voice sounds small and unsure. She’s probably in shock. Oksana can’t look at her, they both stare into nothing.

“He wanted me to have sex with him for money. I did not. I tried to cut his dick off, that didn’t go to plan so I put him out of his misery” Oksana says simply 

Anna turns now and holds one of Oksanas hands loosely in hers. 

“Did he touch you? Make you do things?”

She wants a reason, a justification. Really there isn’t one, Oksana could have said no and left. Or kicked him in the nuts. He was old and not in any position to overpower her. 

Oksana shakes her head. 

“We have to go to the police. You know that don’t you?”

Oksana nods solemnly “Will you take me?”

Anna runs her hand through her hair nodding slowly “Yes but I need a minute, go wait in the car” she says handing over the keys. 

Oksana presses a small kiss to Anna’s head as she stands, Anna visibly tenses but otherwise doesn’t react she stares into space. 

Oksana rounds the corner and easily spots Anna’s car in the empty lot. She jumps into the passenger seat and flicks open the glove box, deciding to look through Anna’s CDs while she waits. She checks her reflection in the flip down mirror and does what she can with her messy face and wayward hair. She knows she should feel something but she feels numb. 

She spins her thumb ring round absentmindedly until a flash of blue light in her peripheral vision catches her attention. The car screeches to a halt and two cops flank Anna’s car. Anna herself hovers in the entrance of the building, Oksana raised a questioning eyebrow at Anna, she looks down at her feet.

“Out!” The fatter cop shouts at her pulling the door open and grabbing her by the shoulder. 

Oksana cries out as cop one grabs her roughly by the forearm “Get off me I’m not going with you I’m only going with her!”

Anna leans against the building, looking right through her and Oksana thinks being stabbed in the throat would hurt less than this. 

“She called us you dumb bitch” cop 2 barks as he places a well timed blow to Oksanas ribs knocking the wind out of her and pulling her up roughly. 

She wants to fight back, to resist but she doesn’t. Tears fill Oksanas eyes as she’s thrown into the back of the cop car, through blurry eyes she sees Anna, turning and walking away. 

***  
“Your oversexed do you know that? Bordering on clinical nymphomania” Anna sighs as Oksana presses open mouthed kisses down her neck. Oksana had slid down from the bonnet of the car almost immediately after Anna’s love confession and positioned herself between Anna’s legs, the older woman’s ankles wrapped around her hips. 

“Is that your professional option Dr. Leonova?” Oksana asks with a smirk. 

Anna checks her watch and gasps “Okay now we really have to go” 

Oksana groans loudly “Nooo, not yet”

“Yes Oksana, before Maxi sends out a search party” Anna says firmly but her body betrays her, her legs bracketed around Oksana pin her in place holding her closely. 

“Where did you tell him you were going today?” Oksanas hands move from Anna’s hips to her blouse, pulling it aside and exposing her collarbone. She presses her tongue there and sucks gently. 

“Enough Oksana” she groans, pushing her mouth gently away and kissing her now pouting lips. “Brat” 

“Well? What was your amazing cover story that provided me with the pleasure of your company for an entire day?”

“Private tutor with you today at school then drinks with the teachers afterwards”

“You told him you were with me!” Oksana asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Someone once told me the most convincing lie has elements of the truth” 

“How very cunning of you” Oksana quips “Now are you sure you don’t have time for a quickie on the hood of your ugly car?”

“Oksana!” She blushes “Now, or your walking home”

***  
On Monday afternoon Oksana is in history class which is markedly less engaging now without the promise of a quick bathroom fumble with Kat but with memories of her day date with Anna flashing through her head she can manage. 

“Why do you look like the cat that got the cream” Kat teases sliding a chocolate bar across the desk to Oksana who takes it gratefully. “Good weekend?”

“Mmhmm” Oksana nods with a mouthful “look” 

Kat clasps her hand and reads the rings inscription “It suits you”

Oksanas preening is interrupted by the teacher “Astakova, your wanted in the principles office” 

Oksana slings her bag over one shoulder to the sounds of her classmates taunting her with “oooo” and “uh oh”s.

Oksana knocks on the door of the office and a gruff voice tells her to “enter”, very formal, never good. But she’s been on her best behaviour for a while now so she sashays in confidently. The Principle is a thoroughly plain unassuming looking man, salt and pepper hair clipped short, wide rimmed glasses and a suit that would fit a normal sized man but swamps his slender frame. He has a reputation for being a bit of a terrier, small but fierce. Oksana makes a mental note to google “Napoleon Complex” later.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Take a seat” he orders, his nose still buried in some paperwork. 

Oksana picks up a pen from his desk and clicks it repeatedly with her thumb because if they’re not doing pleasantries then fuck him.

“Miss.Astankova” Click “ Your in your final year at this school. What are your plans when you leave?”

Click. Oksana shrugs “I haven’t made up my mind yet” 

“Your grades are-“ 

“Exceptional?” Oksana offers helpfully.

“Underwhelming. The main condition to me agreeing to you coming to this school given your - let’s say - colourful record was on the agreement your behaviour would be exemplary and your grades were above average. Neither has been the case” 

“Please, my grades are better than half the brother-cousin idiots in this school and I’ve slapped around a couple of people when I’ve been provoked. I’m a credit to this shit hole”

He goes red at this and points a finger in her face “Your attitude leaves a hell of a lot to be desired. Your a very disruptive and rude girl”

“I don’t know what to tell you, the psychiatrist you people made me see says I might have a personality disorder so that’s not my fault” she says with a smile “between me and you I think he’s a pervert”

He slaps a hand on the desk at this growing redder with rage “ Look the little orphan Annie act might work on some of the softer teachers like Mrs. Leonova but I took a chance on you and you’ve made me look like a prize fool”

“Fuck you” Oksana says calmly shaking her head.

“What was that?” He barks

“Oh sorry, was this too quiet?” “I said FUCK YOU” Oksana shouts at the top of her voice. 

It’s not until she’s been escorted off the school grounds that Oksana starts to think that maybe she does have an issue with impulse control. This was her last chance and she’s fucked it. Expelled. 

Oksana takes the long way home and stops at the canal. She’d read something about seeing and hearing the sounds of moving water triggering a floor of neurochemicals that induce relaxation. It doesn’t work. Probably because the person who said that meant waterfalls and freshwater rivers rather than a polluted canal littered with beer cans and condoms. She taps out a text to Kat “Code Red- Call Me” and then another when she doesn’t get a response, then another. She tries to call but it goes straight to voicemail. Useless bitch. Oksana makes a decision, there’s only one person she can rely on now. 

***

Oksana does her best policeman-doing-a-drugs-bust knock on the door but her shoulders drop when it swings open. 

“Oh Hi, Oksana isn’t it?”Maxi asks looking unsure 

“Last time I checked. I was hoping for the lady of the house”

“She works late on a Monday, shouldn’t you be at school too?” He asks glancing at his watch

Shit, of course. Anna normally stays behind on Monday after hockey practice to drive Oksana home. 

“Can I come in?” She asks pushing past him before he can answer. 

“Sure. Anna won’t be home for a while yet though” he rubs the back of his neck and glances around awkwardly. 

“Tea please” Oksana smiles, pointing in the direction of the kitchen as he stands there dumbstruck. Anna is a much better host.

“Look I don’t know if it’s appropriate for you to be here” he can’t even meet her eye.

Oksana scoffs “I’m not scared of you” 

“No, I didn’t mean-“ he stutters “I’ll make your tea” he says as he scurries off into the kitchen. 

“Are you intimidated by me?” Oksana asks with a wolffish grin, his back is turned filling up the kettle but his shoulders tense.

“No, but I know you’ve had a rough start, been in some kinds of trouble” he mutters awkwardly “and I know Anna is a sort of mother figure for you”

Oksanas stomach flips and she screws her face up, she shakes her head. “No. She’s really not”

“I know you spent some time in an orphanage, then some time in a rehabilitation unit. I know your adolescence has been troubled” 

“Well someone’s done there homework, aren’t you fucking clever” Oksana conceals her hurt, not at the words because facts are facts but at the realisation that Anna has talked with him about her. That somehow her fucked up origin story had ended up the topic of conservation between Anna and her husband. 

“I feel sorry for you, I do, but this is my home with Anna and you can’t just come here unannounced like this. Please, have this then go” he places a cup of steaming tea in front of her. Oksana grips the mug, trying to ground herself. She rubs a finger absentmindedly along the marble worktop and can’t help but think how much more appealing it looked with Anna draped over it with her legs spread wide waiting to be consumed. 

“Do you love your wife?” She asks, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

He pauses with his own cup half way to his mouth and stares at her for a minute.

“Of course I do. Why would you ask that?”

“Do you think she loves you?” Oksana asks ignoring his question 

“Shes my wife” he states plainly asif that means anything “We’re very much in love and happy” He’s annoyed now and it’s clear in both the standoffish tone of his voice and the way his brow has furrowed. 

Oksana chuckles “She doesn’t love you anymore, she doesn’t want you anymore.  
Don’t you get it? She wants me”

He shakes his head “what’s wrong with you?” He sighs “your a disgusting liar”

Oksana reaches for the porcelain cup and with one quick motion flicks the contents into Maxis face. It’s just off boiling, it’s had time to cool but must still be hot judging by the way he squeals and staggers backwards throwing his hands over his face. 

“Im not lying. I want her and she wants me, all that’s standing between us is you” 

“Get out!” He growls “I’m calling the police. Get out of my house now” the way he rubs his eyes and tears stream down his face is comical, he looks like a on oversized baby. Oksana bites the inside of her mouth to stifle a laugh. He goes to grab the cordless phone from the counter but Oksana snatches it out of his reach. 

“No your not” 

Over the years Oksana has had many preliminary diagnosis but no psychiatrist or psychotherapist has ever been able to pin point what it is that makes her tick. She shows markers of Sociopathy, psychopathy and various personality disorders. They all agree that although she can be charismatic and charming at first she’s dangerously impulsive, controlling and lacks any empathy. She feels no remorse for her actions and self preservation is everything to Oksana.

She steps back and admires her handy work, she wrinkles her nose and taps the blade to her bottom lip. No, somethings still not right. 

The limp body lies there on its side, in an almost foetal position. It’s skin ashen white and the smell of coppery blood is strong in the air. Oksana straddles it and arranges it so it lays flat on its back, pushes the arms outward away from the body. She knows she needs to work quickly before rigor mortis sets in but like a Hunter she wants to set the scene perfectly to show off her kill in its full glory. 

The first blow landed in his flank caught him by surprise, his eyes grew wide and he gripped Oksanas elbow as she plunged the knife into his gut. She licked her lips as he cried out and she twisted it tearing and blending up his insides. He asked her “why?” with tears in his eyes, Oksana pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled the knife up toward his chest and back out of him. His hands slipped uselessly as he tried to keep his insides in his stomach. His eyes closed momentarily but Oksana gripped his chin and told him to open them again, his pupils dilated and it was beautiful. He dropped to the floor, shaking and groaning. Oksana slipped his arm over her shoulder and helped him to the bedroom. She pushed him back onto the bed and Oksana lay beside him, watched as his breathing evened out, from quick gasping breaks for oxygen to a slow and infrequent rattle. It was fascinating and Oksana was enraptured. His body tensed up, released and he was gone. 

***

“Hi darling!” Anna’s happy sing-song voice breaks the silence

“Hi Anna” Oksana smiles poking her head into the hallway

Anna’s face drops and she whispers “Oksana what are you doing here?”

Oksana whispers “it’s okay, just trust me” and leads Anna through the apartment by her hand “I got you a gift” Oksana smiles as she pushes open the bedroom door “it’s your freedom”

Anna wrenches her hand away and drops to the floor, Oksana hears a blood curdling scream ringing in her ear and tilts her head in confusion. “I did this for us, can’t you see” she says cupping Anna’s cheek “we can be together now, forever” 

“Evil” she spits 

***

Two weeks after that day there’s a knock on the door, Anna pulls her dressing gown tighter around herself. It’s the postman with yet another delivery of flowers, she thanks him and goes to close the door.

“There’s this too”

He hands her a small stack of letters. 

“Sorry for your loss” he says quietly.

“Thank you” Anna offers a half smile. 

She goes to the kitchen to fetch some water for the flowers (these are from the school) and adds the bouquet to the vast collection of sympathy flowers littering the kitchen. Anna flicks through the mail, a couple of bills, a census circular and a small white envelope with a handwritten address. Without even seeing the (prison) postmark Anna recognises the flowing cursive handwriting. It’s a letter from Oksana. 

She feels the herself bristle, how dare she? She grabs the envelope and holds a lighter underneath it, but she can’t do it. She folds the envelope in half and slips it into a shoebox under the bed, tells herself she’ll never read it and for 4 days she doesn’t. On the 5th day she slips it into her dressing gown pocket because despite the hurt and the pain she just wants to feel close to Oksana again. On the 6th day she opens it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it, the final curtain. Thank you for joining me on this crazy journey, thank you for leaving comments and giving Kudos and all your amazing encouragement along the way.


End file.
